Destiny's Child
by Taylor Alexandra Grey
Summary: 14 yrs ago nameless horrors altered the life of a young boy and changed his, and the destiny of Albus forever. Please R&R.
1. Default Chapter

_(Disclaimer. I don't own them. I just play with them. -Thank you JK for letting us play in your sand box.)_

**Destiny's Child**

By Taylor Grey- Lady Grey Castles.

Chapter One.

Albus Dumbledore could turn no child away from Hogwarts, no matter how limited in -magical talentthey may be- if a parent truly wished, or a child truly had the desire, there was always an opening for the child. He glanced up at Minerva McGonagall as she placed the list of grades upon the desk before him, frowning disapprovingly.

"He will learn in his own time Minerva" he said gently. "We can't undo what has happened or the horror in his heart- he must come to terms with that himself." She remained silent at his side- her frown unchanged. "It has been 14 years now since it began Albus. How long will it be before…" She was cut short by a knock on the door.

Severus Snape entered the room and stopped short- a bit surprised to see Minerva there.  
"Well, I suppose its proper that you're here as well. Professor Dumbledore, something MUST be done about - HIM"

Albus Dumbledore eyebrow rose slightly. "Which Him are you referring to Severus?"

Severus spat out the name "Neville Longbottom. He is a menace and a danger to every one about him- far worse than Finnegan, or - Potter." Albus waited for Severus to catch his breath. "He is constantly endangering the other students, is a walking disaster, and a menace to any cauldron that he touches."

Minerva fairly bristled. "He seems to do quite well in Herbology" She said the frown remaining on her face. She wasn't about to admit to Severus that she had come to Albus about the same child. "What would you have our headmaster do?"

Severus fell silent, and then said "Something! Anything!" Albus Dumbledore's face became thoughtful. There was sadness on his face as he closed his eyes briefly. When he spoke it was with a heavy heart.

"It was with horror that we learned of the death of James and Lily Potter- It seems as only yesterday we were placing young Harry on the threshold of the home of his only family member. Harry Potter was not the only child who was bereft of a family at that time. We all remember Neville's parents- Frank Longbottom and his dear sweet wife Alice who have suffered all these years, They hid Neville, from Barty Crouch and his gang- Alice placed him in the cabinet in the kitchen - where terrified he stayed quiet as he could only watch and listen to what horror they had inflicted upon his parents. I wasn't there when his grandmother came home and found her son, and her daughter in law in their mindless state. Nor was I there when she discovered Neville so very silent himself until she tried to pick him up - She said-..."

(Dumbledore closed his eyes for a moment, his voice breaking) "She said that when she picked him up he screamed in horror for all that he had seen- and couldn't stop screaming even beyond when he lost his voice and kept screaming in fear. I wasn't there to stop the ministry from casting the Obliviate spell so deep on Neville to the point that all memory of who he was, of his parents to the point that he could only remember basic existence. I wasn't there because of preparing for the arrival of Harry Potter to his uncles home- I wasn't made awarethat a second child had been hurt by Voldemort's followers until after the damage to Neville had been done. For that, I will always feel guilt within my heart. I agree something must be done to right what has happened so long ago- there is also the chance that the horror will return, we might lose this child to the past, and never be able to reclaim him again."

"Surely if you knew his mind was addled that he would be unsuitable to learn here!" snapped Snape. Dumbledore offered a small smile.

" I only know that when I first held Neville shortly after his birth, Ifelt that he had a keen mind, and tremendous talent for magic- far surpassing my own. I had thought at the time I had found my replacement here-as head master of Hogwarts- rivaled by talent only to Hermione Granger and Harry Potter." Minerva gasped. "Neville Longbottom to be your replacement!"

Sadly he nodded. "Yes, Neville. His heart still remained pure even after all the horror that he had seen. It was one thing that they couldn't remove from his nature. The possibility of such a sweet child that was so tolerant of that which was about him- with his talent…" he sighed then put the papers that were on his desk aside.

"There have only been two predictions that have been correct that I am aware of One with Madam Trelawney: one, that Harry heard during his final exam predicting the return of Voldemort at the hand of his faithful servant, the other from long ago was during Tom Riddles time… I was in the back of the classroom when a young woman looked at him -and said that the greatest evil would have its downfall by the innocence of the child born by Potters. Frank Longbottom was the son of a Potter did you know that? It's why Barty Crouch went after the Longbottom family- he knew their past - he knew what Frank's father did. Tom Riddle didn't. Perhaps, perhaps there are reasons that we don't understand why Neville has remained as innocent as he has."

Minerva became puzzled as she asked him "But who gave that first prediction? Sybil only arrived at Hogwarts in the Eighties, and Tom had left here long before that."

Albus took a breath. "Myrtle said it, in my transfigurations class. It made no sense at the time and she was murdered shortly after."

Snape tapped his foot. "In the mean time, what is to be done with him- he will destroy my classroom if left to his own devices" Albus hid a smile behind his long beard. "Ah well, he wouldn't be the first child to do that, now would he? I will think on this matter Severus and I will let you know shortly. Thank you." Flummoxed Snape strode out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Albus looked up at Minerva. "Isn't that so, Minerva?"

A faint blush happened on her cheeks, then she looked keenly at him. "It won't due to change the subject with me."

He leaned back in the chair and took a deep breath. " I agree that something should be done with Neville- and perhaps its time that he become an apprentice for a teacher of his house in the school…"

Minerva went pale. "You're suggesting he become my apprentice…"

There was tenderness in Albus's eyes. "Yes.- would you? I alas cannot take him on at this time."

Minerva crossed her arms in front of herself. "He shakes like a leaf each time I pass by, how can I possibly have him learn anything- you heard Severus…"

Albus smiled "And when my dear, have you ever listened to Severus? Starting tomorrow Neville will be in your charge."

She stood shaking her head "I wouldn't know where to begin!" she stammered, losing her sternness to panic. Albus patted her hand softly.

"You will know what to do when you need to know M' dear. I have known you for far to long to know that beneath that no nonsense exterior lays a gentle heart that wants to care for every child in the world. Now off you go -you have much to prepare for tomorrow."


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclamer, I don't own them I just play in the sand box with them.**

**Destiny's Child**

By Taylor Grey-

**Chapter Two.**

Minerva McGonagall sat at her schoolmaster's desk not looking up as Neville Longbottom came into the classroom. She didn't move until he was at her desk panting for breath and trembling like a leaf. He had no clue why she had summoned him via Percy Wesley. She placed her quill in the holder and took off her glasses to look at him; He was pale and visibly shaken as she closed her book. He didn't deny any wrong doing- she didn't think him ever capable of wrong doing in his life. She pointed to a chair and said softly "Please sit down Neville."

"Is Gram alright?" he said a bit panicked." Minerva held up her right hand. "As far as I, or the head master knows, she and your family are fine. This meeting is about you, and your future at Hogwarts…" She saw Neville hang his head dejected. He let out his breath.

"Guess I really have mucked things up- its that bad then? I'm to pack off…" He stood up with the intent to leave. His entire body slumped down his spirit dejected. Minerva stood and was behind him in two seconds. Her voice was still soft as she turned him about to face her. She grasped both shoulders gently and guided him back to the chair.

"Quite the opposite Neville, I have been in discussions with the headmaster about your future here and Professor Dumbledore feels that it is best, that you become my apprentice-Professor Dumbledore has informed your Grandmother of this, and she approves." She saw Neville's mouth open and close several times before he closed it and sat silently in the chair. It took him a few moments to processes it, and then he blurted

"But I don't know enough magic to be any one's apprentice- Why not Hermione, or Harry, or even - even- … you actually, want me to be your apprentice?" he asked still in shock. Minerva nodded, not trusting herself to speak. She could feel a lump growing in her throat- and could see how much the simple act of responsibility meant to him vs. the overwhelming sense that all his life he had felt he was a failure.

"But what if I muck up something…" Minerva steeled herself to be strong. She had a very strong feeling that he would muck up a lot of things in the future.

"Then you will learn how to fix it- and, at times that can be the most beneficial lesson."

She could see Neville struggle for words. He hung his head for a moment and when he looked up he had tears on his face "Gram's getting up therein her years, and she always worried about how I would do here- I don't know why you picked me to be your apprentice, I know that Gram will be happy though.- Why, if I could ask, did you?"

Minerva slipped on her glasses and said "Its not always what is up here (tapping his head) but what is in here." Pointing to his heart "that we may find the strongest of spirits. Now off you go to your other lessons. I will see you tomorrow at 8 am."

Neville nodded then thanked her before he hurried off. She stood and went to the window, aware in a moment that there was someone behind her. She could see that it was Albus.

"What would you have me do Albus? Transform his heart that is full of self-doubt and fear? How has his grandmother taken the news?" She could see Albus's smile

"She questioned my sanity of course, and then she heard it was you, and she understands that if any one can bring him about, its you."

Later that night in Gryffindor's great room Neville sat by the fire watching the flames dance. He hadn't told any one- who would believe him? His mind was filled with questions that he had no answers for. He heard footsteps and looked up. Harry Potter wandered across the floor to where Neville was sitting. He sat down across from him and looked into the fire for a moment. Neville swallowed then asked "Do you miss your mum and dad- do you remember them?" Harry looked at Neville - realizing how hard it was for him to ask that.

"I remember the screams. Mum begging him not to hurt me. I never saw them until I saw them in that mirror, not till Dumbledore got the others to send photos of them before I was born… What about you?"

Neville gave a start backwards, as if Harry had raised a hand against him. He drew in his breath and closed his eyes.

"I can't remember them - before- my uncle said its good that I don't remember. I visit them when I can with Gram. … How did you know?"

Harry swallowed. He didn't want to let Neville know exactly how he knew, he looked down on the floor and said softly, "The person Barty Crouch, who was masquerading as Mad Eye Mooney was the person responsible for what happened to your parents. He won't be harming any one any more." Neville blinked back tears that welled up in his eyes. Harry could see the struggle to maintain control.

There was a silence that fell within the room before Neville shifted and blurted out. "I've been picked to be McGonagall's apprentice. She won't say why- She scares me Harry - How am I going to learn anything from her before she transforms me into a toad.?"

Harry became thoughtful. "She's very - strict, but she's fair. How is it that you do so well in Herbology?" Neville shrugged and shook his head. "I don't know. Maybe cause the plants respond to a dunderhead like me…" a cough behind them made them both jump to their feet.

Minerva McGonagall stood wrapped in her tartan print robe just behind them. For a moment they held their breath- they were out of bed after hours- even in their common room they could still lose points. She walked over to them - but instead of scolding them, she sat on the chair by the fire. They sat back down on the chairs. It was time Neville knew the truth. She knew in all the school the one person whom would understand would be Harry Potter. She also knew that Neville would need someone to speak to about the things that would happen in his life. Harry would be that someone.

"You are not a dunderhead Neville- You have perhaps more magical talent in you than even the head master does. I have been speaking to the ministry of magic about the spell that had been placed on you to help you forget, and they assured me that it wouldn't have made you forget the magic in your heart… which means, some one else has cast a second spell on you." Harry looked at Neville and then Minerva.

"To protect him. They cast a spell to hide his magic to protect him" Minerva regarded Harry for a moment then returned her gaze to Neville. A single tear had escaped and trickled down his face. She reached over to him and with a weathered hand gently wiped the tear from his cheek. Harry saw the tenderness on her face- something that he knew she kept hidden very well, but he suspected was there all along.

"How do we make me remember then?" asked Neville more bravely than he felt. Minerva took in a breath, her brows furrowed with concern.

"The decision to remember is yours- it can only be a painful one, not to be taken lightly…" she took his hands in hers "and it may be the last decision that you would make. You must search your heart for the reason why you wish to undo the spell, and that, is something best left for the morning."

Neville nodded and stood up. "Night Harry, Night Professor." He sighed and went off to his dorm room.

Minerva looked at Harry "Time for all young wizards to be in bed Mr. Potter."

Harry stood up. "You were there when I was brought to the Dursley's." It wasn't a question, but a statement.

Minerva nodded. "I had watched them the entire day- They were the most muggle sort that ever existed. Albus said, that it was important for you to be with them, because of what you had done- He wanted you to have a normal childhood."

"He cast a spell- so that Voldemort couldn't hurt them, or me while I was there. Voldemort told me that. It's why he wanted me to return to them over the summer. It's not- easy being there" Harry said.

"I know." She said gently. "It has, however, helped you make decisions in your life you would have made differently from the first moment that you discovered you were a wizard."

Harry saw a longing in her eyes- a struggle. "You didn't want to leave me there." It caught her off guard- he saw her blink a second- look away, and compressed her lips. He knew she wouldn't have gone against the headmasters wishes, and in an instant understood why she had purchased from her own funds the Nimbus 2000- delivered by her own owl. It wasn't because of the scar-it was because in her heart she held a simple truth.

He caught both her weathered hands in his, stepped forward and gave her cheek a kiss. "Thank you." he said softly then releasing her he returned to his room. Her hand went to her cheek. For a long time she sat gazing into the firelight.


	3. Chapter Three

**I don't own them, I just play in the sand box with them...**

**Destiny's Child**

By Taylor Grey-

**Chapter Three**

It had been a bad day for Neville since dawn when a Slytherin tripped him down the steps, then Seamus blew up a cauldron next to him containing a mixture of Floo powder and nimble weed causing half of his books to be transported half a foot above Snape's head to come crashing down on Snape. Fortunately Snape had been looking right at Neville when it happened and for some reason didn't take points off of him. He sat on the steps after class and pulled out his Remembrall. It swirled soft colors within the dome- he knew it would turn red if he forgot something. "But I have forgot something" he said out loud- "I've forgotten how to be magical."

The colors of the Remembrall shifted hue- to an electric blue color he had never seen before. His hands felt warmed by the glow of the Remembrall. He blinked twice at it- a thought occurred to him so suddenly that he almost dropped the Remembrall down the steps. He put the Remembrall into his backpack and raced up the steps - then down the hall to Professor McGonagall's office and burst in with out knocking. She looked up a bit surprised at his entry.

"My Remembrall- it works on the principal that it sees everything that happens near the owner and remembers it for the owner to remind them of things that they need to remember." He pulled out the Remembrall and held it within trembling hands. "Gram sent me this to remember. It's my fathers Remembrall. It was there when Barty Crouch and his gang hurt my parents… could it help me remember?" It did- It told me that it could… That's why Gram sent it to me, isn't it?"

Minerva saw that his entire body was shaking from head to toe now. She stood up and guided him to a chair and then sat beside him. She took the Remembrall from his hands and gazed into its depths. It shifted from the electric blue to purple and then to green. Minerva saw within its depths a brief moment of time - glimpses of the agony Neville's parents had endured. Tears came down her face freely as she broke her gaze from the Remembrall. It returned to the soft hues of white clouds as she handed it back to Neville.

She placed her hand upon Neville's head and pulled him in for a hug as she said softly to him. "It- saw what happened Neville, it remembered what happened… Oh Neville, I'm so sorry we couldn't have been there for you."

For a moment Neville felt awkward that she was giving him a hug. He put his arms about her and returned the hug. "You're here for me now. I know we can work this out together." She nodded then composing herself she sat back.

"You can't be late for your next class Neville." She said gently. He stood up and shifted on his feet. She looked very frail, just like his Gram after the visits to his parents. He gave her a nod then he was off to his classroom. Minerva closed her eyes for a moment, to feel a weathered hand touch her cheek. She opened her eyes to see Albus standing there. She realized he had to have been there all along and she hadn't noticed him- so like him…

He saw the haunted look in her eyes that spoke volumes. "Even for an adult, the horrors that were inflicted upon the Longbottom's are beyond the comprehensions of those with presence of mind. Neville is beginning to remember. We must be here for him, now."

"Will he ever- regain all that has been lost to him- to be your heir?" asked McGonagall. Albus shrugged. Minerva realized that even if Neville did regain his magical being, it would take a lifetime of training to get the powers under control.

Neville walked along the path to the Herbology class. He would take a different route each time to avoid Malfoy and his gang. There were things he wanted to ask Harry about. He slipped the Remembrall in the pocket of his robe and felt for his wand in his pocket. It wasn't there- not that he needed it for Herbology- it tended to get lost in the dirt. It was still very prudent to carry it at all times. He stopped and looked over the pond. There was laughter coming from the maze of shrubs beside him - he groaned and realized that it was Malfoy, and he had nowhere to run. Something told him not to run. He was tired of running and his parents hadn't run when Barty came.

He calmed himself with the knowledge that no matter what they did, it was minor compared to what his parents had been though. He felt the Remembrall grow warm in his pocket. He remembered their screams from the last time that he and Gram visited. There was a hurt that built with in his heart and entire body and worked its way outward. He didn't care about Malfoy who had spotted him and had begun to hurry over with his goons to torment Neville. Malfoy reached out to grab Neville and pull him to the lake. Neville thrust out his hand. A ball of pure white light sprang from Neville's hand and impacted with Malfoy's chest.

It was if a giant hand reached up and shoved Malfoy back into the lake. The mere people, whom Malfoy and his gang had been taunting, caught him and tossed him hard upon the shore - Neville saw Snape stride towards them and swallowed. He had no idea what had just happened- he could only feel his body continue to shake from exertion. He couldn't move, or explain what had just happened or how.

Malfoy came running to Snape furious "Longbottom's using his wand to cast spells on the grounds!" he said in a whining hurt tone that would have melted butter in a cats mouth. Snape placed his hand in his pocket and withdrew Neville's wand. He handed it to Neville "You left this in the class room." Snape said then abruptly turned to Malfoy. "Go to the tower and change. We will discuss your punishment later." Malfoy gasped and replied angry,

"MY PUNISHMENT?" Snape was in no mood for Malfoy.

"GO! NOW!" He thundered. Crabbe and Goyle grabbed Malfoy by his soaking robes and half dragged him away from Snape and Neville. They passed Minerva McGonagall who gave a disapproving look at them before hurrying to Neville's side. He was still shaking and his mouth opened and closed like a fish trying to get the words out. Finally, he stopped trying to speak and just stood looking at both of them, then down at the wand in his one hand and the Remembrall in the other. He asked softly "Am I in trouble?" Snape looked at Minerva and then looked at Neville.

"No." said Snape. Neville's shoulders went down as he exhaled. Neville looked at Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall. Tears coursed down Neville's cheeks.

"The other spell… Mum put it on me- It prevents me from hating someone and wishing them harm. It- it stopped me from doing magic against the people who were hurting them- People like Malfoy…" Snape saw Neville swallow-he knew what Neville was thinking and finished it for him

"People like me. It replaced the hate with fear, and hid your talents- Volatus aut proelium.

It's a spell, that can not be - undone by magic"

Neville looked to both of them "but- can it be undone?" Minerva looked unsure at Severus then back to Neville."

"I don't know." she said. Severus saw the concern in her eyes, which echoed the growing worry in his heart…

The side of Snape's mouth twitched. "Merlin help the Slytherin's if you do" he said drolly. He saw the puzzled expression on Neville's face for a moment before Neville's eyes widened. "Oh no, Professors- I- I- I wouldn't…" Neville began to stammer.

Minerva placed her hand on his shoulder. "We know it is not in your true heart to harm even the most wickedest of hearts. The sorting hat knew that when he placed you in Gryffindor. Come along now, we have much work to do." Neville paused and said softly "Thank you Professor Snape, for finding my wand." Snape nodded watching them go back up to the castle. He looked at his arm that bore the dark mark. - He had warned Albus of the pending attack on Lily and James Potter by Voldemort- He hadn't known about the gang going after Frank and his wife- never making the connection. The wand was only an extension of the wizard- most magic came from the heart. Neville had learned that today- and in the shock of the moment, forgotten it.- part of the spell placed on him.

Neville sat in Minerva's office alone looking at his Remembrall. There were things he knew he forgot, things he rather not remember, and things that he hoped someday he could fathom out. He saw Minerva sweep into the room after sending an owl off to Professor Sprout. He looked up at Minerva, sadness on his face. "Will things be alright then?" he asked. "Back to normal that I forget everything. Sometimes its better that way I think.- it stops it from hurting…" she saw him try to work something out and said it out loud for him.

"By you continuing the spell placed on you, may stop the hurting, Only you may decide when to cancel that spell out- and begin the process of rebuilding your memories as painful as they may be."

Neville shrank back in the chair. "You don't know what it was like- you've never heard they're screaming that won't ever stop. Or to live a life with no memories of your parents loving you. You haven't lived a day wondering if your magical enough to be a wizard, or what will happen when you've no place in the wizarding world that will accept you beyond a squib. Your not hated for what your father did once- or having to hide because you can't look out into the real world…" he stopped speaking abruptly - tears welling up in his eyes. "Gram said it was a good thing that my memory was removed. Who am I to argue with her?"

"You are Neville Longbottom, son of Frank Longbottom, one of the most powerful wizards who fought for truth, and justice. You are here at Hogwarts because it is your destiny, and what, young man, that you make of it is your own decision."

Neville sunk into the chair-unwilling to decide what that may be. Minerva saw the look in his eyes and said gently.

"Though that decision will be a painful one- which ever way you decide. There are however other things that must be done first. Off to your next class now."

Neville hesitated. "But, what is the next thing that must be done?" he asked confused.

Raising her eyebrows Minerva said gently " I believe the best next course of action is to head off for your spells and enchantments class, which begins shortly- you don't want to be late…" She saw the O' form on his mouth as he realized what she was saying. Giving a nod to her he gathered his books and hurried out the door.

"As for what's after that- I don't have a clue…" she said to herself as she picked up his forgotten Remembrall and placing it on her desk before walking out of her office and closing the door. In the darkness the Remembrall glowed with a soft electric blue…

**AN:**

**I have been asked to continue this story, and I will, It may take a bit, so, please read and review!**

**thanks,**

**Taylor**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : I own three ferrets, and now, just one fish, several house plants and am harboring a research library. Everything else belongs to JK Rowlings, the mortgage company, and the auto loan place. Rami noodles anyone?**

_Neville hesitated. "But, what is the next thing that must be done?" he asked confused._

_Raising her eyebrows Minerva said gently " I believe the best next course of action is to head off for your spells and enchantments class, which begins shortly- you don't want to be late…" She saw the O' form on his mouth as he realized what she was saying. Giving a nod to her he gathered his books and hurried out the door._

_"As for what's after that- I don't have a clue…" she said to herself as she picked up his forgotten Remembrall and placing it on her desk before walking out of her office and closing the door. In the darkness the Remembrall glowed with a soft electric blue…_

**Chapter Four.**

_Written by Taylor Grey_

Cedric was dead.

Neville sat on the steps of his dorm room hugging his knees. Everyone was running about panicking about what had happened within the maze. Night had fallen, yet, no one else had returned to the dorms except Neville. He knew they had been gathered into the great hall so that the parents, and teachers could help them understand, and to cope with their grief. He couldn't be around anyone. He didn't want to speak to anyone about what he was feeling. Alistair Moody had been his professor. He had encouraged Neville to read more about plants, and calmed him after showing the forbidden curses to the class. Neville had trusted him. Neville had trusted the man who was responsible for harming his parents. He felt the chill as the Dementor swept into the castle, He knew- knew what the Minister of Magic was going to do to Barty. It wasn't going to make his parents better.

The healers had said there was progress. Where once they screamed until they had no voice, now, now his parents were mindless children who didn't remember him, or his grand mother no matter how many times they were there. Neville wanted to hold both of them in his arms and use every ounce of magic in his heart to heal them. He was abominable in potions, but he understood the magic of Herbology. He would devourer the information about the plants, their properties, how they healed- maybe he was searching for a cure.

Neville straightened his spine as footsteps came through the portrait of the fat lady. He knew those steps, He heard a quiet sob coming from the directions of the footsteps. Rising to his feet he slipped down the steps silently and went to where he saw Minerva leaning against the wall hugging herself as she cried. He saw her slip down to her knees gasping with her sobs. He crossed the room as the portraits regarded her, and him in the dim firelight. He saw the fat lady look at Minerva, then back over her shoulder, Neville knew that the students were coming and it wouldn't due to have them see Minerva like this. He shook his head at the fat lady. She gave him a short nod as Neville reached Minerva. He touched her shoulder, then guided her to her feet and into her room where he charmed the door with a simple silencing spell. Minerva was on her knees again, her arms wrapped about herself. Neville saw her face- Horror was etched across her beautiful face. He knew, he knew she had seen the Dementor kiss Barty. He knew- she had seen what was behind the Dementor's hood. She closed her eyes and moaned. He knew- there were many ways to go mad- the crucio curse was one- being in constant pain for longer than one would think possible. Horror could drive someone just as mad.

Neville knelt before Minerva and placed his hands on her shoulders giving her a shake as she began to rock back and forth. "You must not give into this Professor!" he said urgently. "You must work past this- you can't change or help anything- and you can't let it consume you or Vo- Vold- Voldemort will have won once again."

Minerva flinched back from the name of Voldemort. Her eyes opened, and cleared and for the first time she saw Neville kneeling before her. He gave her another shake. "Professor. Please. You must not give in to this." He saw the horror change to a pain across her face as if he had ripped out her heart. She gasped for air again, and then gulped as he hugged her. "He… He…" she gasped.

"I know." He said gently brushing the tears from her face. Minerva shook her head. Neville didn't know if she was rejecting his attempts to comfort her, or if there was something else until she got him at arms length and looked at him

"He doesn't believe He – who- must- not – be – named is is back…" she gasped through her tears. Neville knew there was only one HE who could be that stupid. The same He who had been so blind before and had refused to stop Rita from spreading horrid lies about Harry. The only He, that would have been important enough to be made aware of what was going on. The Minister of Magic, Fudge. The same man who ordered the dementor to come with him to the school.

Neville hugged Minerva for a moment, then stood up and went to where her copper tea kettle was. He placed tea leaves in it, and water, and put it on the fireplace hearth to heat up. With shaking hands he poured tea for her and helped her drink a few sips before she took the tea cup on her own. The tea, gave Minerva resolve. It helped to steady her and with Neville's assistance, she got up from the floor and made it to the chair. Neville poured her another cup of tea. By now, both of them had stopped shaking. Minerva blew her nose and then put her tea cup aside. "The students… will be coming up to the dorm, I .. I have to help them, understand, I have to help them…cope…" she said rising to her feet with new found strength.

"They are in the common room already Professor I put a silencing charm on the door… um.. well, so, you could, collect yourself." Neville shifted from one foot to the next. He had no idea how she would take that information.

She turned to Neville. For a moment she looked at him in silence. "You did?" She saw him nod as she went to the door. "Well done." She said swallowing. She looked at the floor. She knew her hair was disheveled, and as she looked up, she saw that she looked like the Dementors had had a go at her as well.. Turning, she looked at Neville. She realized with the resurfacing of Barty, that it had to be just as hard on Neville, but he stood there, indomitable, looking far wiser than she had ever seen him before.

"You, remind me so much like your father." She said, before waving her wand at the door and removing the silencing spell. There was a calliope of sounds from the other side of the door. She could hear the muted conversations, and some crying of girls and boys. Neville had allowed her to retain her dignity. Her composure. Yet, with her students, had they found her, any of them would have done the same as he did. She drew in a breath and opened the door. Neville followed her out into the common room, but the students didn't see him, they only saw her, her hair down from her bun, the sadness on her face. She looked around. The students were not crying from fear, they were crying from sorrow. She turned and saw Neville go to one of the younger girls who was rocking herself on the step, much as she had been doing herself. Neville sat next to the girl and hugged her – she buried her face into his chest and began crying. Minerva tapped her wand against one of the brass vases and cleared her throat. She couldn't raise her voice. The students knew that. She spoke in a normal voice, above the sniffing and the quiet crying in the room.

"Bravery is not, not something that comes with not being afraid. Courage, is not, something that abandons sorrow or grief. We, can not bring back those we have lost- we can not change the past. All that is left to us is the strength to confront that which we must, and do our best to make things right for everyone. I understand that while you all may not feel like retiring to your individual dorm rooms, it is important that there must be some, attempt to get some sleep tonight." Minerva paused and pulling out her wand spelled a short message in the air, then turned back to the students who were looking at each other, then back to her.

Ginny Weasley spoke up softly " Will Harry be all right Professor?" A collective sigh of relief went through the students as she nodded. A sparkle behind her caused the students to gasp. She didn't need to turn to know that the hot chocolate, chocolate bars and hot tea with small sandwiches had appeared from the kitchens. She swallowed, looking at Neville, then back to the students.

"I know, it has been a shock, to us all, and that eating something may be the furthest thing from our minds, but, I want each of you to take some chocolate, or hot chocolate, and perhaps a sandwich to help… help.. steady ourselves so that we are prepared for what , needs to be done."

Several of the students looked at each other, then Minerva expecting her to go on, but she started directing some of the younger students to the table helping them with breaking off some chocolate squares. Dean Thomas looked at the twins. "What else can we do? He asked George. Fred and George exchanged a grim look then said together. " We've only lost a classmate." Said George.

"Huffelpuff has lost a house member." Continued Fred

"As bad as we feel," George intoned

" Their hearts are in a worst state than ours." Finished Fred.

Lee Jordan nudged Dean "Best then we help the firstie's something in them and tuck them in." He saw the twins nod.

Some of the older Gryffindor girls had taken over for Minerva who had moved to one of the larger chairs by the fireplace. Neville came over to her with a small plate with several pieces of chocolate on it. She tried to shake her head but he gave her such a look that she felt compelled to take his offering and slip it into her mouth. She watched him move from one student to the next making them take and eat the chocolate. She found herself faced with George, Lee, Fred, Neville and Ginny, as well as some of the other older students. Neville having passed the plate on to Collin had been appointed the spokes person.

"Professor, we were wondering if, we could go, to the Huffelpuff common room, and, well, be there, for them." Neville saw her lower her head then nod. He extended his hand to her, helping her rise from the chair. Looking about the room she saw the other older students had taken charge, getting the younger students tucked under blankets about the common room. She knew that few, if any would feel safe in their beds. She drew in a breath, then lead the group down to the Huffelpuff common room, pausing to spell a message to the house elves.

They arrived at the same time as Professor Flitwick, and several of his students. He nodded to Minerva and raised his wand to the suit of armor. A door clicked open, leading into a long hall that lead near the green houses. They could hear the sound of the students ahead. The wave of emotions cascading from them hit them like a smothering blanket. Neville was the first one to push through it, and open the door to the Huffelpuff common room. Several students screamed in terror as the door open. Pomona Sprout whirled with her wand ready to curse what ever had entered in, but seeing Neville, caused her to pause long enough for Minerva and Flitwick to enter followed by the other students. At almost the same time, a table with much the same fair that had been in the Gryffindor common room appeared. Minerva saw her charges move to the table, getting the chocolate, and cups of comfort and begin to distribute it to the Huffelpuff's Fred and George became the blanket committee.

Minerva regarded Pomona. As far as she could tell, she hadn't shed a tear. She was being strong for her students. She couldn't fall apart in front of them, she couldn't abandon them- it had been different for Minerva, she had had the few moments alone to vent her grief and horror before the students had come. She saw Pomona wave away the offered chocolate, yet, Neville was as insistent with Pomona as he had been with Minerva.

The door opened again- this time, it was Professor Snape who had made the journey to the common room with a large bottle in his hand. He stopped short, seeing half a dozen wands pointed at him- and the silence that followed into a sigh of relief. Snape handed the bottle to Lee Jordan who read "Dreamless Sleep Draught" on the bottle. Lee nodded, understanding what it was for. and went over to Pomona. He stood before her, taking her hands in his. "I am so sorry" he said sincerely.

Pomona opened her mouth slightly then a sound, an inhuman wounded cry came from her as the tears spilt over her cheeks. She stepped into Snape holding on to the front of his robes for support. Snape closed his eyes. Minerva and Flitwick stood on ether side of her, encircling her with their arms. Minerva's arm went about Snape's shoulder steadying him.

As Lee Jordan made his rounds, the room quieted. Minerva raised her head to look around and saw her Gryffindor's carefully tucking the students under covers – making sure cups were returned to the table- hugging a Ravenclaw or two that were overcome by the events. Snape was finally able to extract himself from Pomona, and transfer her to Minerva. He nodded to them, then left the room with a swish of his black robes. Minerva guided Pomona to a chair as Lee Jordan approached with a mug of hot chocolate. He pressed it into Pomona's trembling hands. Minerva guided it to Pomona's lips. After a few sips she saw Pomona's eyes close and her whole body relax. Minerva put the cup down and looked at Lee Jordan.

Lee swallowed. "I, uh, just put a few drops of Professor Snape's potion into her hot chocolate…" he said softly.

Professor Flitwick nodded "Thank you Mr. Jordan."

Ginny yawned. Minerva saw the yawn and said softly "Neville, would you escort the Ravenclaw's back to their tower, George and Fred will escort the Gryffindor's back."

The students nodded, then filed out of the room, Neville closed the door to the Huffelpuff common room behind him and saw Professor Flitwick go to Minerva and take her hand, tears in his eyes. Neville had a slight idea where the Ravenclaw Tower was, not that he would remember where it was later, but enough to get them back into the general area. He watched them go into their tower, then turned to face Peeves who had come from behind a tapestry.

Peeves hung in silence before Neville. There wasn't the mischievous expression that he normally wore when he was tormenting the students. Neville felt something- almost the same – something that had filled him that day by the lake when Malfoy was teasing him. He drew in a breath. "Voldemort killed Cedric. " he said simply. There was no fear, no trepidation in his voice as he spoke. It was just- fact.

Peeves regarded him for a moment, then he nodded, and vanished with a click of his fingers. Neville made his way back to his common room. Minerva was sitting by the fire regarding the students when he came in.

"Any difficulties Neville?"

"No, ma'am." He said then getting two blankets, he gave one to her, and settled down beside her chair, with sleep not far behind.

**AN: This story is slightly AU. It was written before OOP came out and happened before/during the events in GOF. The condition of the Longbottom's wasn't revealed until OOP. Harry and Neville did not have the discussion about Neville's parents until that time. Neville did not become proficient with magic until later in OOP. There are several other- hiccups in the story line that prevent it from being cannon, but they do not affect the overall plot of the story. I will be making some slight changes in the story line so that it will flow with the now known information. Thank you all for your reviews, and encouragement to continue the story, there will be more to follow, soon…**

**TG.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : I own three ferrets, and now, just one fish, several house plants and am harboring a research library. Everything else belongs to JK Rowlings, the mortgage company, and the auto loan place….**

_Peeves hung in silence before Neville. There wasn't the mischievous expression that he normally wore when he was tormenting the students. Neville felt something- almost the same – something that had filled him that day by the lake when Malfoy was teasing him. He drew in a breath. "Voldemort killed Cedric. " he said simply. There was no fear, no trepidation in his voice as he spoke. It was just- fact. _

_Peeves regarded him for a moment, then he nodded, and vanished with a click of his fingers. Neville made his way back to his common room. Minerva was sitting by the fire regarding the students when he came in._

"_Any difficulties Neville?"_

"_No, ma'am." He said then getting two blankets, he gave one to her, and settled down beside her chair, with sleep not far behind._

Chapter Five.

Minerva stirred. Something had touched her cheek. She sighed, turned her head and saw it was Fawks. There wasn't a message attached, it was just Albus's phoenix standing on the arm of the chair. He had to have touched her cheek with his bill. His gentle eyes regarded her a moment before he took flight and disappeared in a ball of fire. She knew at once Albus wanted to see her in his private office, and she groaned at the fastest way getting there with out running into Peeves, Severus, Argus, or Mrs. Norris, or any of the ministry officials who may be still lurking about the school. Sighing again she rose, went around the sleeping children and then to where the laundry chute was. She opened it, then transforming into a cat she jumped in, and climbed her way up and over to where Albus's would be waiting. She hadn't done this in years. Not that it was hard, it just- well, she was an old cat, and this was adding to her gray.

She came out of the Laundry chute and looked around before transforming back into her self. Albus was just coming into the room, and saw she was a bit disheveled from her climb. She saw the look on his face. It was the same look when he had learned that Lily and James had been murdered. It was the face of the private man who was hurting inside. Before, they were there for each other when Lily and James had died. This time- there had been too many people about for the "cling hug" they had shared for a while. This time was different. Before, it was just the two of them; this though- had the entire school in the process of mourning. She felt a bit guilty. She had her students, and Neville and Pomona to share the grief with earlier, and at this point she felt- - empty. Washed out. Hollow. She couldn't – feel anything at this point- and she knew, if she did feel anything, it would pull her under the waves into the icy blackness and she would never see sunlight again.

"My apologies, Fawks informed me you were asleep when he arrived. I was, wondering, how, you were managing…"

"We, Professor Flitwick, several of his students, and several Gryffindor's and I, and Severus, went to Huffelpuff's tower and tried to help the best we could. Severus provided Dreamless sleep draught, and it was dispensed. Professor Flitwick was going to spend, time with them, just in case."

Albus nodded. He took a breath, and then asked softly "And, how, are you managing?"

Her eyes narrowed. "If Fudge ever brings another dementor on to the school property I shall transfigure him into a ferret and give him to Hagrid to feed to one of his – pets." She said with a chilling certainty in her voice. She regarded him. "What do I need to be prepared for Albus?" she asked softly as he stepped forward and smoothed her hair with his hand. Her hair arranged itself into her bun and he waved his hands over her rumpled dress smoothing it. " Cedric's parents have asked to see Harry- before they return home with Cedric… I made inquiries and Poppy feels that when he wakes he can speak to them. I thought perhaps you would wish, to be there, for Harry?" Minerva gave him a long look. He hadn't said, "As deputy headmistress you should be there- or as a friend, I would want your support on this matter- or, that one of her charges had to do the hardest task of facing the family of those who didn't make it.

She almost pounced on him pushing him back – physically with what she said, "To be there for Harry? For 11 years I wanted to be there for Harry and you wouldn't let me- When he became a student of Hogwarts I couldn't- be there for him ether because of the rules in place.. You blame yourself because you didn't tell him about what you knew, but your falling short of the mark. He could have been better prepared in the wizarding world than 4 short years of study to take on Tom! What if he had the 14 yrs of study? Did you think if he had that Cedric may be alive today and we would have been rid of Voldemort for good?"

"Would you have a 14 yr old be responsible for another's death?" he asked her softly.

This time Minerva did push him back. "He IS responsible for Cedric's death.- in his eyes, and in the eyes of the students- if he hadn't insisted that they both take the cup Cedric would be alive. Its clear wands won't be the way." She took a breath. "Yes, I will be there for Harry, And Amos, and his wife. I will be there for all of my students, no matter how painful it is, no matter how many mistakes lead to their grief, I will be there for them." Albus didn't say a word. He nodded then extended his arm to her for support. Her hand clung to his arm. She wanted to tell him she was sorry, she knew his heart was breaking too. The school had not had a death since Myrtle and it was still hard after 50 yrs. Together they arrived at the great hall and met Amos Diggory and his wife. Amos's ruddy face was pale- his scruffy brown beard was wet, as if he had splashed water on his face several times to gain control of himself. There was a sorrow in his being that held up until they made it to the hospital wing. Cedric was off in a side area, Amos looked over and saw his sons still form laying beneath the white sheets as if he were asleep. Tears overflowed from his eyes as they walked into the other section of the hospital wing to give Cedric's parents some privacy in their visit. Harry looked frail under the covers. Amos heard his wife speak gently to Harry, thanking him for bringing back Cedric's body. Amos couldn't speak to Harry, he could only stand and cry for his beautiful son. He heard Harry tell his wife to take the Triwizard money, she couldn't. The money would have only been a reminder of the loss of their son. Albus had informed them that the tri wizard cup would have only picked the smartest, and strongest wizard for the school- though it was no comfort for them to know that few had ever stood up to Voldemort and survived, Cedric's soul had been set free.

Sirius Black had paced outside of Minerva's office as a dog for several hours during the night.. He wasn't foolish enough to walk about the school as a criminal. A dog- a big lovable dog, perhaps. It was nearing Dawn, and he knew she was up earlier than that- every day. Just a habit she had. He sighed. He knew he couldn't get into the common room, but he could get into Minerva's office and wait for her… he wished he had the marauders map. It had been too long for him to remember what stone to push in her office to get into her quarters. He sighed, and looked around. No one. He used his mouth and was able to work the doorknob to open her office door. He needed to sleep. He needed to speak with Minerva and this was the only way. He walked behind her desk and slipped under it, and with one eye closed, he fell asleep. He could wait.

Neville stirred, then woke up. He could hear soft moans of other students who were beginning wake. Looking up, he expected to find Minerva in the chair, but all that was there was the blanket he had used to cover her. He rolled to his knees and placed a hand on the seat of the chair. It was still a bit warm, so she had only just got up. He struggled to his feet. Sleeping on the floor wasn't the best way to spend the night. Folding the blankets he went to Minerva's office and began making her morning tea. It was a habit that they had established, and he knew that she would want a large pot after the night before. He didn't think that there would be classes today.

Minerva had bolted to the back of the hospital wing after Poppy had escorted the Diggory's to the other room. She could hear both of them crying. Pomona had come to say her final farewells, there was no reason for her to stay she had done that before with Albus by her side and she didn't want to be caught in the hallway. She sighed. She didn't want to be walking back with anyone ether. She was still upset with Albus, and she knew the layout of the laundry chute would serve her to get back to her office just as quickly as floo powder.

She transformed back into a cat and then jumped through the opened door of the laundry chute and then climbed up and over to her office and came through the grate just as she saw Neville place the hot tea pot on the ledge of her office and something large black and furry spring out from under her desk at Neville knocking him to the floor. She pounced on the back of the beast spitting biting and clawing her way up its back to its head where the movement of the beast made her fall. She grasped with her long claws into its face and held on as she sunk her teeth deep into the creatures lip. She heard it howl in pain.

Neville had the sense to scramble back out of the way of the two thrashing bodies. Pulling his wand out of his pocket he shouted a spell that he had no idea if it would work or not but he had to do something before Minerva was hurt "_Finite Incantatem_! There was a yelp of surprise as Sirius Black transformed from the black hairy dog to his human form with Minerva still in her feline form dangling under him, her teeth locked in biting his lip He gave a roar of surprise and tried to pull her off of his face. He wasn't expecting to feel a book hit his head from the direction that Neville was in. He turned, Minerva clawing with her back legs along the arm that was trying to get a hold of her- Neville had his wand pointed within a few inches of Sirius Blacks face. Sirius froze then whimpered "Get er the bloodyell offa me!"

"What are you doing hiding under Professor McGonagall's desk? And why did you attack me? I know who you are! You're the bloke who took my password list and got me in detention for two weeks! Your- your- Harry's Godfather!" Sirius was able to reach around with his other hand and catch Minerva by the scruff of her neck. She opened her mouth to bite the offending arm and was able to get a good swipe of her paw across his face. She hissed at him- then growled deep in her chest.

"I was tired. I curled up to take a nap and I didn't know who you were. I can't say the same for your actions though old girl! What has gotten into you? Bloody Hell woman! If I was able to have prevented all of this, don't you think I would have? Or would you have preferred the dementors kiss me instead of Barty?" Minerva stopped in mid hiss. Her mouth opened to a mournful yowl. Sirius sighed as he gathered her into his arms and gave her a hug as she transformed into her human self. Sirius looked at Neville. "Nip a bit of that blue bottle into a cuppa for Minerva, would you?" Neville looked at Sirius, then took the bottle down from the shelf. Just by uncorking it he knew what it was and carefully poured just a splash into the mug before putting the tea and sugar into it. He handed it to Sirius and watched as he helped Minerva take a sip. She hadn't really moved, and was sitting half curled in his arms. Minerva said to him in a husky voice that he'd best go down for breakfast, she would be along shortly." He was at the door when he heard a catch in her voice, a sob come from her He turned around and saw Sirius look at him, then nod for him to go. Neville walked slowly down the hall

He ran into Fred and George as he rounded the corner. They caught him by both arms and dragged him back to an empty classroom.

"Morning to you, what do you want now?" Neville inquired in a patent voice. The twins always wanted – something.

"Not much," said Fred

"Not Really much, Just one or two answers" seconded George

"Things best we know so we can keep them quiet" intoned Fred

"You're the eyes and ears for us you see." Continued George.

"And you would tell us if McGonagal was in a spot." Said Fred leaning on Neville with the corner of Neville's shoulder against the wall.

"What do you mean? You want me to spy on her?"

"Bit of a mind reader, isn't he?" answered George looking at his twin.

"A regular Sybil. Yes, spy on her." Said Fred with a cheeky grin.

Neville pushed Fred away.

"No. I won't do it for you."

George looked at Fred and sighed.

"It's not about us Neville, its about- McGonagal, and protecting her from the likes of Snape, and Fudge."

"Why?" The twins regarded Neville and then shared a knowing look between them,

"At least he is listening…" quipped Fred.

"or stalling for time." Said George as voices began to come up the hallway. They dragged Neville deeper into the classroom and shut the door.

"Look, we care about McGonagal as much as you do." Continued George.

"She's taught us more than most of the teachers here, and we want to be sure she stays safe from You- know- who" followed Fred.

" No one is safe from You- know- who" said Neville with a shudder.

"You would tell us though, if she wasn't feeling well from what she saw, wouldn't you?" plied Fred with a quizzical tone.

"If she was going to, um, become hysterical or something, it wouldn't be good for people like Malfoy to see… We want to protect her. Just say the word." Said George with an airy wave of his hands –

"No." Said Neville with resolution. The twins blinked at each other then back to him.

"No?" they said in unison.

"No. She- She has other people looking out for her. She has me. I am her apprentice, and It's my job, not yours to protect her."

"you would be flattened in a second." Said Fred not too unkindly.

"Squashed for sure." Sighed George pragmatically.

"Don't you get it? She believes in me. ME! Neville Longbottom. Son of Frank Longbottom, and Alice Longbottom two of the greatest Aurors in the Wizarding world, Professor McGonagal has faith in me. Not you. Or you." He said poking them in the chest. "And when I am ready, then I will remember, and then you wait and see- I – I will be doing spells just as good as Harry does, maybe better."

"You?" the twins goggled. Neville straightened up. The twins saw something in his eyes – a determination.

"Yes. Me." He said. The twins looked at each other. Both sighed greatly. There was always plan B. Neville saw a flicker in Georges eyes.

"Come on, spill it. what is this about, or do I have to tell Professor McGonagal what you have been up to?"

"It isn't what we saw," began George then he looked at Fred.

"It's what Draco Malfoy said over dinner last night." Said Fred dangling the information just above Neville's head.

Neville refused to jump for the information. He stood stalwart with his arms folded across his chest . He looked at one twin, and then the other.

"She's in love with Albus Dumbledore and Malfoy Sr. is going to use that to get Professor Dumbledore kicked off of the school board, and the wugmump council."

The twins watched Neville as he blinked slowly. They began to sense that that particular news wasn't new to him.

"We can help, dispel those rumors if you let us know of any other loves in her life, or simply we could make Draco vanish for a while and hopefully the rumors won't reach up higher…" cajoled Fred softly. Neville gave him a snort.

" Unless there is proof, which in the time I have been her apprentice and have never seen, the rumors are unfounded, and are beneath what a Gryffindor would do to prevent a reputation from being tarnished- or for that matter, becoming involved in." with that Neville turned and strode out of the classroom. Both Fred and George ran over and pulled him back.

"You got it wrong mate, we aren't trying to tarnish her reputation," they said together

"Bloody well better not be!" Neville said hotly before he straightened his robes and walking past them headed out the door. He didn't see them exchanging glances behind his back.

Neville paused at the foot of the steps. He had seen them hugging, once, in his first year. He suspected Albus knew, that he had seen him, nothing good could come from rumors. Striding down the hall he went into the great hall for breakfast.

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : I own three ferrets, and now, just one fish, several house plants and am harboring a research library. Everything else belongs to JK Rowlings, the mortgage company, and the auto loan place….**

**To my dear friend Wolfie. Hope we can play in the forbidden forest together someday… I will bring the blueberry pies.**

"_You got it wrong mate, we aren't trying to tarnish her reputation," they said together_

"_Bloody well better not be!" Neville said hotly before he straightened his robes and walking past them headed out the door. He didn't see them exchanging glances behind his back._

_Neville paused at the foot of the steps. He had seen them hugging, once, in his first year. He suspected Albus knew, that he had seen him, nothing good could come from rumors. Striding down the hall he went into the great hall for breakfast._

**Chapter Six.**

**September 2nd, 1995**

"… foul loathsome toady creature…" Neville muttered under his breath as he left the DADA classroom. The new term had introduced Prof Umbridge. At first, the prospect of just- reading and understanding the principal of spells for defensive magic seemed an easy way to get through the class. Bookwork was one of his stronger gifts, something tangible. Even he understood the practical use of practice. Umbridge was in denial. Voldemort was back, had been back. People had been petrified. Harry had seen the rebirth of Voldemort, witnessed the death of Cedric- seen the Thestrils Prof Quarrel had died. How could she not see that? Umbridge had a smile on her face when she gave Harry detention. It was a smile that was just- evil behind it. The minister may have believed teaching just the lesson without the practice would prevent an uprising against him. It had nothing to do with the Minister. It had everything to do with survival. Something had to be done to protect the wizarding community Neville was proof that no matter how much one had understood spells it just wasn't- there. Unless they practiced the spell before the owls, they were doomed.

Harry's outburst in class had made Neville fall off of his stool. Not because of what Harry had said. It was because Neville knew it was going to cause trouble with the toad, and he knew, after Umbridge had sent Harry to Prof McGonagall that she would ask him what had happened during the class. He hated to be in that position. He felt as if he was spying on his friends when that happened. Sometimes he wondered why professor McGonagal even had him as her apprentice and other times he wondered if it was just so she could keep tabs on Harry and Ron, especially after what happened in the first year.

Neville knew by his first Transfiguration class that it was beyond what he could manage. He might pass transfigurations with an Acceptable- it wouldn't be something that would allow him to continue her class. Gram wouldn't like that. 'Not the brains of his father' she had told many. This year, he was informed the night beforeby Minerva,after the welcome feast , histime with herwould be different. He was still to help her in her office, keeping it clean, organizing the files, helping to set up the lessons for her. Professor McGonagal would be taking him, when his studies were done, along with her when she needed to make decisions for the school, and sitting in when she spoke with younger students about their behavior. There would be a few times when he would review what had happened, prior to the discussion with the student and she would ask his opinion on what should be the punishment, or how they should handle something. Neville would be seeing it from the Staffs perspective, as well as from the child's perspective. _'Just having him there calmed the child s fear.' _Minerva had said to him. Neville had blurted out "But why would they be afraid of you?" Minerva had given him a rare warm smile _"Why indeed?_"

There seemed to be an urgency with everything Minerva planning to show him. How she created her lesson plans, the running of the school, managing the house elves, and the kitchen stores. Organizing the schedule for the following term- and the question to whom that would be teaching the subject DADA next year. It was a given, that Umbridge would not be back the following year. The question was who would be the DADA replacement. As he sat in the teachers lounge with the others while Prof McGonagal discussed the coming year activities with him that first night they kept their ears and eyes open. Fred and George were right in a way. As an apprentice, Neville had access to information on both sides. That which was in the staffs world, and that of what was in the students domain.

McGonagall was pacing her office when Neville came in after his last class. He saw the tin of biscuits open and that she had crumbs on the corner of her mouth. She seemed distracted, as if she had only just crammed the cookie in her mouth at the last moment to show she was actually doing something while she paced. He began to tidy the office, to refill her tin, waiting for her to say. "Well, Mr. Longbottom, what is your assessment of the events from the DADA Class?" But she didn't. She kept pacing, stopping only to remove a Ginger Newt from her tin or to take a sip of tea from her teacup. It was if she was waiting for something else to happen. Neville cleared away a second cup, cleaning it and carefully replacing it with the others. When he turned back to Minerva, he saw she wore a startled expression on her face, as if she had forgotten something important. Before he could ask her what was wrong, coming from outside the office they heard footsteps, and the unpleasant sound of "Hem Hem Hem…" Wordlessly Minerva shot a glance at Neville to step into the other room and put the door closed between them. He nodded. For some reason, (any of which Neville didn't mind) Minerva didn't want Umbridge to know Neville worked for the sr. staff,

Neville had only been infrequently back in the area of Minerva's back office. It was here that she kept the records of every student that was had passed through Hogwarts halls- copies of every letter that had been sent informing the students that they were accepted into Hogwarts, and it had a second smaller desk that was locked tight- he had to think of what it was called- A secretaries desk. That was it. Neville sat down on the floor. He didn't want to risk any sound from him shuffling about . From here he could see though the key hole with out being seen While it was only a glimpse of the china shelves in her office, he thought he saw movement- yes- a tiny white nose sticking out of a hole in a box. Long whiskers twitched before the nose withdrew and a blue eye surrounded by tiny lines that circled it peered out- watching much the same as Neville was. The box was right next to another which Neville knew Minerva kept her tea biscuits.

There was a second "Hem Hem Hem" before Minerva's door opened with out a knock on from Dolores. "McGonagall, I would have expected after everything that your headmaster has said about the open door policies here at Hogwarts, that one would not find, closed doors… Unless of course you, and the head master had something to hide?" Dolores looked around the room peering in every corner, searching for something, sniffing the air with her toady nose.

Minerva knew any denial – any statement of "What ever do you mean?" would bring the board down upon Albus. She saw Dolores walk to the closed door and for a heart stopping moment she thought she would open it and discover Neville on the other side. She was stopped by the click of the door behind her. Dolores turned. Minerva tilted her head. "The door is closed because it won't stay open on its own accord." Minerva said with a straight face.

The toady woman smiled. "I see. Surely your caretaker can fix it, or you, could, with a wave of your wand- you- are the transfiguration teacher are you not? " She said opening the door again. Dolores positioned a chair so that the door couldn't move and turned back to Minerva. For a moment she looked past her and saw the folded paper that she had given Harry on Minerva's desk. " I am relying on your assistance Minerva to help dispel the foolish notion that Mr Potter is keen on believing. We are perfectly safe there is no threat worth the worry. Anything else is an unhealthy obsession that Mr. Potter wishes to foster on others. I will, of course do what I can to bring him to reason. I am counting on you as his head of house so there is no other disruptions in my class." There was a SLAM as the door behind Dolores closed once again sending the chair skidding across the floor. Dolores squeaked and stepped back almost knocking Minerva over. She marched to the door and pushed it back with firmness, propped the chair under the handle and then stood there- waiting for it to do something. When it didn't, she gave a satisfied smirk then turned back to Minerva.

"I know all about your affair with…" Dolores began, being interrupted by the door slamming shut with such force that the tea cups rattled on the shelf.

Minerva saw the look of contemptuous anger upon Dolores's face. She seized the door open and threw looks both ways in the hall, looking both ways to see if there was anyone lingering in the halls. "Ah HAH!" she shrieked storming across the hall to where a tapestry hung. A pair of shoes could be seen beneath it. Dolores pulled the tapestry aside, to find, - nothing except the pair of shoes. She felt along the wall- nothing. Minerva watched as one of the shoes raised up and gave Dolores a swift kick in the backside while she searched further. She turned, and saw the shoes running down the hallway. She gave chase until the shoes ran through mid air and out a window.

Gasping for air, from the indignity she returned to Minerva's office to find the door wouldn't open for her. The moment she had left the office Minerva had locked the door and gone to the second room where Neville was sitting at the keyhole with his wand drawn when he heard the door open. Minerva looked down at him. Neville had drawn a wand in self defense- not knowing quite who was coming through the door. She took his wand from him and tapped her spare tea cozy. "Back to the common room with you now." Minerva said giving him a wink. She returned his wand to him and nodded for him to take the tea cozy. Neville vanished as she closed the door between the rooms. Dolores was using her wand to open the door. Minerva was pouring tea into her cup when she burst in. She raised the cup to her lips and took a sip before saying to Dolores. " I have found the more things are forced, the more they resist, that Harmony is achieved through acceptance. You may do well to remember that."

Minerva had told Harry not to antagonize Umbridge. There was too much at risk for the order if Umbridge began to investigate- other- things. By now, she understood with a perverse pleasure what antagonizing Umbridge would do between the relations of the Ministry of magic and the school. "Is there a reason for your being here?" Minerva asked.

Still unnerved Dolores looked about the office again turning to the room where Neville had been. "Come now, Minerva. Lets not play Cat and Mouse. Why would I need a reason to pay a social call on another teacher? If you, think about it , we have the most in common do we not? Both committed to our jobs, both believing and supporting our superiors… Despite Prof Dumbledore's removal from the wizard's high council as well as other places, he is still seen as a valuable member to the community. "

"Oh, I see… Where are my manners? Would you care to join me in afternoon tea?" Minerva said as she swept across the room for a small box that had holes in the side. " Perhaps you would care to share one of my favorite treats when I have had a long day?" she said opening the box as she approached her. Dolores smiled and with out looking reached a pudgy hand that had fingers covered with silver rings into the box in order to extract the treat. Something warm wiggled past her fingers and ran up her arm. Dolores screamed. It was one that reverberated down the hall shaking the windows.

Minerva hid a smile "Oh, my mistake, that was my mouse box for transfiguration class." she said retrieving the small creature from where it had been flung to the floor. "Careful, please don't step on him" she said as Dolores fled the room. The door closed with such force it hit her in the broad backside. Minerva looked at the white mouse with long whiskers and sparkling blue eyes and gave it a kiss on its tiny head. "Sorry about that Albus" she murmured gently, returning the mouse to its box. She stepped into the hall and looked at the opposite wall then raised her hand and beckoned with her long finger. Soft footsteps were heard coming toward her, then into the office. She sighed and reached out removing Harry's invisibility cloak from Hermione.

"You realize, what would have happened if she would have caught you. Can you explain your actions Ms Granger?" Minerva asked gently. Hermione shifted, shoeless, then looked down.

"I saw, him, come in here- and I wanted to create a diversion for you both. I know it was wrong to spell the door and the shoes to antagonize her- She is a professor but there is too much at stake. People have to know – you know wh- "

"Voldemort" Minerva corrected her gently

"V- Voldemort" Hermione stammered, "Well that he is back. She plans for us to be defenseless. To not know what will save our lives when confronted with the death eaters and – him"

Minerva sighed "Oh child. All of you have at your disposal every tool you need to apply yourself to the task at hand. It's something that you all need to discover and decide for yourself. I cannot – approve of your actions against any professor here. I can only heed you with a warning. You are a prefect. You are to represent the student body, and to guide them in appropriate responses during their time here. As I did not, "see" you cast the spells, I will not remove points from Gryffindor. "

This took a moment to sink in for Hermione "So, we should be doing independent study?"

Minerva let out a slow breath. "Perhaps, you should, study more diversified, and harder…"

Hermione gave her a long look and then nodded. "Thank you Professor." She gave Minerva a hug and went out. The door closed and locked after her. Minerva felt a soft touch to her shoulder. "Well that went well" she said looking into Albus's blue eyes. She saw merriment in his eyes as he enveloped her into his arms.

"Yes, Quite so."

Minerva took a careful breath. "Hermione , saw you come in here… Albus, if things were difficult before, they will be impossible now." He gave her a kiss on her forehead. "We will manage. We must… Time- is moving faster than what I would want Minerva. There is one more task that I must enjoin Harry with however.

"Please let me help with it? "

Albus smiled at her. "In time."

Minerva saw something behind Albus- something that glittered a soft blue. It was Nevilles Rememberall.

_"Oh, dear..."_ she thought to herself.

**September 10th 1995**

When Harry swept past Neville more than a week later with his hand wrapped from doing lines with Umbridge, Neville knew she had gone too far. He was supposed to be taking account of supplies for Prof McGonagal, but he knew that it would wait. He hurried down to where Prof Sprout was just closing up the green houses. "Please Prof, May I have a moment of your time?" Pomona nodded and drew him back into the green house.

"What is it Mr. Longbottom?" she asked lowering her voice.

"It's Harry Potter Ma'am, I saw him just now, with his hand wrapped, He, He just was in detention with Prof Umbridge…"

Pomona drew her breath in sharply. "I see… What would you suggest would be an appropriate remedy?"

Neville lowered his head, thinking. "Merlap" he said finally. He lifted his head and saw her beaming at him. He gave a sigh of relief as she waddled over to her cupboards and threw them open before withdrawing a small jar of it.

"Here you go… Used to grow half a field of it when they allowed whippings. Albus wouldn't allow that by any of his teachers though…Guess we will be needing more of it from the looks of things."

"She's not, a real teacher, is she? She's a ministry agent." Said Neville through gritted teeth. While Umbridge was still one of his teachers, and due respect, Neville understood the other teachers would support the students over her.

Pomona nodded, then she saw Peeves pop into her green house and pop out again. "She's on her way here- Look, Go behind the gargoyle and give its wing a shove, take the left steps up and it will take you the coat of arms on the 5th floor." Neville thanked her and hurried to the inside wall where the Gargoyle was. As he pushed the wing, he heard a firm knocking on the door of the green house. The stone was just sliding back into place when he heard Pomona greet Umbridge. Racing up the steps with the precious Jar Neville hoped that he could get back to the Gryffindor tower before Umbridge floo'ed ahead of him.

Neville couldn't just give it outright to Harry, but he could give it to Hermione. She would know what to do with it. He found her in the common room with a book open as she stood by the fire place. It looked like she hadn't turned the page for a while and that she was just- doing that to look like she was doing something. He went up to her as she closed the book she was reading with a soft thud and hastily placed it face down on her book bag. Neville handed her the jar. Hermione saw the label and for a moment Hermione gazed at the bits of tentacle in the murky yellow liquid. She gave Neville a quick hug with her free hand.

"Thank you Neville. I- I've read about this, but I didn't know that we had access to any. Where did you get it?" she whispered

"Professor Sprout gave it to me. She said she is going to plant more- just in case., Hermione what are we going to do?" asked Neville in a soft voice. None of them could risk Umbridge overhearing- even if they were in the common room. Neville saw her glance down at the book she had been reading then she looked back at him.

"I have an idea, but I have to speak with Harry first. You understand…" Neville gave a quick nod. "What ever your doing- count me in." he said firmly.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Why, Neville- What ever happened to the courage to stand up to your friends if they are doing wrong?" she teased.

"Can you honestly tell me that what you have in mind is more wrong than what that horrid woman is doing to Harry?- and why won't you allow me to tell Professor McGonagall about what Umbridge is doing to Harry?" he asked with concern. "Or is it too dangerous for her to do anything about?"

"The last thing we would want is to give Umbridge a reason to come down on McGonagall. Harry has said no, we have to respect that. They are already looking for reasons to sack Prof Dumbledore- without her- where would the school be?" reasoned Hermione.

" A place I wouldn't want to be… Let me know, Ok? I have to finish my lesson for Professor Binn's and Professor Flitwick's class tomorrow. Oh, I'm very late for my duties for Professor McGonagal…" Neville turned and saw McGonagal standing in the door that connected her office with the common room. Hermione had the jar of Merlap in her hands and was turning away to put it in her bag. Minerva raised a slender eyebrow as Neville came to her his mouth pressed in a tight line.

"It's alright Neville, Professor Sprout has informed me you were running another errand. Best you do your homework now, and not be caught outside the common room. We will go over other things tomorrow."

Neville knew it was after midnight when Harry came up into the dorm room and settled into bed. He knew Harry didn't want to talk – so in the silence he listened to Ron's soft snoring and Harry's sigh as he settled in for the night.

September 25th.

Neville was pacing in Minerva's office. With Umbridge being given the position of the high inquisitor, the staff room was no longer a place where he could go openly to get things to Minerva. He closed his eyes and stopped pacing. When she came in she saw him standing with his eyes closed holding his fathers rememberall. All the color had been driven from his face. She reached out and touched his shoulder. He opened his eyes and looked at her.

"They were confounded, weren't they? My parents. Just like I was when I was a baby to stop my screams. That's the reason why they won't ever recover, because it was multiple spells inflicted on them." Minerva took a breath, and let it out quickly.

"I'm afraid so. I'm sorry." She saw Neville bite his lip then he asked her.

"Is that why you took me on for your apprentice? That you, and Professor Dumbledore feel sorry for me because the order wasn't there to protect Mum and Dad?"

"The what?" Minerva asked breathlessly.

"The order of the Phoenix… those who were fighting V- Voldemort and his death eaters. Your one of them too."

"Hush" She said softly, then took a step to him "Who told you this?" she asked her face a scant inch away from his.

He shrugged. "I don't know. It, its just in my head suddenly, like I was overhearing it a long time ago… "

"Neville, that isn't why I have made you my apprentice, and In time I will tell you why, but. that isn't why, you're here, is it?" He shook his head.

"I wanted to ask your permission, to , have one day off every once in a while so I can do something else… it would just be part of a day…"

Minerva tilted her head "Has it anything to do with school work or studying? "

Neville nodded yes, not willing to say anything more. He saw her give a sigh, then she nodded.

"Just let me know when you won't be here, but no more than one day a week, is that understood? The risks of discovery are too great." she said firmly.

"Yes Ma'am."

_TBC…_

**AN: Thank you all for your patience, I know it has been July since I updated DC. There will be more coming. I am trying to work as close to cannon as possible, and I am in the process of re reading OOP and HPB to get things right. Typing up the chapter itself isn't a long process, it is the thought process that goes behind it.**

**Anne – thanks for helping! I have tweaked the story a bit since posting it at the weeklyprophet I knew there were some things in there that I had to resolve but just didn't know where they were until it was posted in one long section rather than broken up into pages.**

**Please read and review!**

**Thanks**

**Taylor Grey**

**LadyGrey Castles**.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : I own three ferrets, and now, just one fish, several house plants and am harboring a research library. Everything else belongs to JK Rowlings, the mortgage company, and the auto loan place….**

**To my dear friend Wolfie. Hope we can play in the forbidden forest together someday… I will bring the blueberry pies.**

_"Just let me know when you won't be here, but no more than one day a week, is that understood? The risks of discovery are too great." she said firmly._

"_Yes Ma'am."_

Chapter Seven

**November- 1995**

"_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_There is so much that I want to tell you about my study's here at Hogwarts- Professor Sprout says that I am the best in her class in ages, and Professor Flitwick says that I am better at charms than Gram was- I don't know how good she was- I guess you would know if she told you. I am pretty horrid at transfigurations sometimes, my pin cushion hedgehog kept curling up with fright when someone approached it with a pin- course I would too!. I don't like needles all that much, and I am none too chuffed about learning how to sew if it came to doing things wandless._

_I sent for more drooble bubble gum for you mum, I know that the peach almond is your favorite and they've run out of it at the sweets shop in Hogsmeade. I hope that it will arrive for you before Christmas, your supply was running a bit low._

_The nurse with the red hair said that you and dad would be getting a muggle type of therapy to help you remember things. I know, that it may be difficult to do, but you must try- and keep trying. They said you both have made remarkable improvements these last few years- but its been a life time of missing you for me. I know, that healing is something that we want to do, that we have to accept that the things happened in our lives. I know its not fair of me to ask, or expect for you to just get better after everything that happened. I just wanted you to know, that I love you. _

_Sometimes, I get scared that the others will know, that they will find out who you are- where you are and I am afraid that they will think that you failed in what you were doing that night. You didn't fail though. I know you had no knowledge to pass on to Voldemorts followers- and that you couldn't keep gramps alive when they broke in, but, you saved me, You protected me, and that is something I can't ever even begin to thank you for. I know you couldn't help what happened after- I am beginning to remember things that happened that night- other things are coming back to me, but its going to take time, and if I am young and it takes that amount of time, then being older may take more.  
_

_I will always be with you Mum and Dad, In my heart, I hold you close even though the miles keep us apart. I hope someday that you will be able to wake up and remember who we are- I have grown an awful lot since I was a baby, and Gram, well, she's still Gram and getting a bit older. Uncle Algie helps when he can, but its not the same_

_I have to go now, and finish studying elementary transfigurations again. I will be seeing you and dad over the Christmas break, Gram says that we will be leaving Blackpool on Christmas eve and staying at the leaky cauldron So we can have a nice visit. _

_All my love,_

_Neville._

Neville Longbottom took the parchment and carefully folded it then climbed up the steps to where the owlery was. He saw the large tawny owl that he often used to carry mail back and forth – it knew him and normally would fly down to the rail so the message could be attached. Neville was about to call the owl down when he heard a gruff voice behind him. "No use boy, they have their orders that all mail is to be read by the High Inquisitor staff before sending out."

Neville took a breath and pulled the letter back in "But its, private…" he said flustered.

"Cooeee A private letter? " Filch said snatching it from his hands and opening it in a single move. Filch read the first few paragraphs then paused and looked at the envelope, then back at the letter.

"They can't understand a word of this, you know …" he said none too kindly to Neville. Filch saw Neville swallow and take a breath.

"I can hope, that maybe they do." He said softly.

Filch regarded Neville. He knew what Umbridge would do with the letter, and that the likes of Malfoy would get possession of it. There was no kindness or compassion in Filches heart for any of the students there- they all could do magic- he was a squib- There was a look of – pain in Neville's eyes that jolted Filch from his gloating. Neville had never disobeyed a single rule that he had ever put into place, He never put a toe out of line and his file in Filch's office was a single sheet of paper with his name, birth date and contact information with a single detention notation on it because of Hagrid's Dragon. He knew Dumbledore considered him special- one of the rare compassionate people that someday would make a difference in the world. Filch may not have magic involved when he was growing up, but he was wise enough to recognize someone with great potential to find it with in themselves if the chance given wasn't interrupted by outside influences.

A shrill whistle erupted from Filch's lips calling the tawny owl down to the ledge. The bird regarded Neville with soft eyes. It had made this journey often. Filch got a message tube from the wall and then turned to Neville."That's the last one until after Christmas break, understood?"

Neville nodded and then met his gaze. "Thank you, sir."

It was Filches turn to swallow. The thanks had been genuine, and he had called him Sir with out reservation.

"Off with ye now!" he said gruffly. Neville didn't hesitate as he scurried down the steps of the owlery back to his dorm. There was total trust in Filch that he would see that the letter would be delivered to his parents.

For the longest time Argus stood looking over the rail of the owlery down at the students and the letter that Neville had entrusted him with. He knew Frank Longbottom. Frank was the reason why Argus was at Hogwarts. It was during the first wave, the death eater attacks were everywhere- and he had been cornered while he was in Diagon Alley. Frank never questioned why he didn't defend himself, Frank had blocked the killing blast from the death eater's wand and pulled Argus to safety. Frank never asked any questions in all of the years later that Argus knew him- he just told Argus that he knew a safe place and he port keyed them to Hogsmeade where he paid for a room at the Hogs Head inn and then introduced him to Albus who had hired him for the school- with out question. "A thankless job in the eyes of the students, but the pay is decent and the food excellent, and it included a home at the school, with other people who accepted him with out question.

With out ever knowing that he had been begging on the streets of Diagon Ally for food, shelter- anything to survive with out having to go down into the darkness of Knockturn Alley.

It was a job that Dumbledore didn't require magic for. He saw Frank many times after that, and his wife Alice when they came to visit Dumbledore. Next to Lily Evens Argus had not encountered sweeter – gentler ladies… Until they introduced him to the new librarian So much joy and love. Something Argus had never had growing up. His parents learned early on he was a squib. A disappointment to his parents, he couldn't even manage to fight off the town bullies when they set upon him. He spent many an afternoon chained to the outside stable wall until his parents came home. His father would express his disappointment in him. Not only was he a squib, but even the muggles didn't think him quite right. He would try to get employment and it would work out well until he was interviewed.

When he was of age his parents turned him out onto the streets. He was still able to follow people into Diagon Alley, but they had no use for squibs. It was only in Knockturn Alley where he would dare to go down when he was very hungry, and work for Macnair, the local punishment enforcer. Even Filch had his limits though, and he would come back to Diagon Alley during the night hours, sometimes spending it by the fire at the leaky cauldron- if he could get someone to open the passage back up- Some nights he curled huddled in the back alleys of some of the stores, going through their garbage for food, Some days he was too faint of heart to endure what Walden Macnair willed upon a hapless witch or wizard who had failed to pay the deatheaters for protection.

Being saved, that day, and he had no doubt that the deatheaters would have killed him in a heart beat with their hatred of muggles- changed his life. He was always treated as an equal by Frank, and his wife. When he had heard of the attack he had sat down in his small office and become bitterly drunk for the first time since his arrival at Hogwarts. Argus looked at the letter in his hand and the waiting owl. He pulled out a stub of a muggles pencil that he had confiscated from a first year and opened the letter that Neville had written. In fine copperplate script Argus wrote at the bottom of the letter, "Keeping you always in my thoughts, be well soon. A. F." He placed the letter back into the envelope and then the tube and attached it to the owls leg. "St Mungo's" he told the owl. With a soft Hoot, the owl lifted up and flew off over the dark forest. Argus watched the owl disappear from site. He knew what was coming. He let out a slow breath. Argus knew the sound of her footsteps on the stones as she entered the owlery. She seemed surprised to see him there.

"Argus… Was that an Owl that I saw from my window?"

"Aye."

"Pray tell, how was an owl sent with out the letter being screened by me?"

Argus didn't turn. For a moment longer he looked at the students down below.

"I sent it." he said finally, then turned "Do my letters have to be screened by you?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. He saw her blink several times before she looked at him as she shook her head, but still asked.  
"Where was the destination.?"

This he could answer truthfully "the hospital I have a friend who is very ill." She blinked again, then her gaze softened. "I'm sorry." She said, then she turned and walked to the door. She paused. He knew she would, and he was ready with his expression.

"In the future, please let me know, before you send others, to your friend? Won't you?" she said with a honey sweet smile. He gave her a curt nod and watched her disappear down the steps, the door closing behind her. He owed Frank that favor. Maybe more. Hell, he owed the whole Longbottom a lifetime of favors. He looked over to the Gryffindor Tower. He knew it wasn't because of that, that Albus had taken special interest in Neville- there was more. More that Umbridge would never – need to know.

_TBC,_

**AN: I know this is short, but there is more coming soon! Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Taylor Grey**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : I own three ferrets, and now, several house plants and am harboring a research library. Everything else belongs to JK Rowlings, the mortgage company, and the auto loan place….**

**To my dear friend Wolfie. Hope we can play in the forbidden forest together someday… I will bring the blueberry pies.**

"_In the future, please let me know, before you send others, to your friend? Won't you?" she said with a honey sweet smile. He gave her a curt nod and watched her disappear down the steps, the door closing behind her. He owed Frank that favor. Maybe more. Hell, he owed the whole Longbottom a lifetime of favors. He looked over to the Gryffindor Tower. He knew it wasn't because of that, that Albus had taken special interest in Neville- there was more. More that Umbridge would never – need to know._

**Chapter Eight.**

**December 18th 1995 **

A low moan woke Neville from his sound sleep. Lifting his head he glanced about the room. As of late, Ron hadn't been dreaming of dancing spiders- not for a while. He looked over and saw the noise was coming from Harry's bed. Neville sighed. He really liked Harry. But, - having him as a dorm mate had been a bit trying what with all of his dreams. With everything going on, the DA gathering, the extra homework for the OWLS, helping Minerva had made him exhausted by the time his head hit the pillow. True the extra work that he had been putting into the DA with Harry had helped raise his marks in Charms. He didn't mind that benefit. Gram said that was a useless class, but he rather like Professor Flitwick's kind nature. Neville lay propped up with one elbow, listening to Harry. He loathed to get out of his bed at this hour. The evening fires were just embers and the room always had a chill to it at this time of the night. Usually Ron was there for Harry. Ron was snoring at that particular moment. Most everyone had bad dreams now and then. Seamus did, about some hag yelling after him, but that was only after he had been helping Fred and George with their skiv boxes.

Harry moaned again, this time in pain. His bed erupted in wild screams that woke everyone in the room. Neville was two steps behind Ron as he pulled aside the curtain. They saw Harry thrashing under the bed covers. For a moment Neville swore the scar on Harry's forehead burst a bright green, but that had to have been by a trick of the light. Seeing Harry in that much pain brought back a jolt of memory in Neville that left him weak. He had heard cries like that before- years before. Now, Harry was in the same pain.

"I'll go get McGonagall." He said racing down the steps as fast as his pudgy legs could carry him. He went to the common room and then to the right to the painting of the Scottish Piper. "Mulberries!" he gasped hoping she didn't change it. The painting blinked at him. The normal way to Minerva's bedroom was down the hall, to her office, through her back office down another hallway to the room. Prefects and Head girls knew the short entrance to her quarters. Neville was nether, but then, in all of the memory of the paintings it had been 75 yrs since a Gryffindor had had an apprentice…The highlander looked over his shoulder, then opened the door for Neville.

He did knock, twice, then opened the door and rushed to her bedside. For a moment, Neville's breath was taken away. Minerva lay on her side, a soft smile on her face with her hair tumbled over her shoulders. A delicate gown of lace ruffled about her neck and over her smooth shoulders. The covers reached just to her shoulders and she looked surreal- as if a fairy tale princess had come to life She was- beautiful as she slept - He paused until he saw her breath before going to the bedside and touching her shoulder and giving it a gentle shake. "Minerva, please, wake up."

Neville didn't know what made him call her by her first name. The effect though was her instant attention as she looked up at him, "Neville? What is it?" she said sitting up and putting aside the covers. More lace. Neville swallowed a gulp of air "It's Harry" he said crossing her room in two strides he got her dressing gown from the chair and brought it to her as she put her feet into the slippers. He had seen his gram in her nightdress many times. This though, was nothing like his grams night dress. As he turned, he saw another pair of slippers under the bed, and a tray with two empty hot coco mugs on it. He turned and led the way out the door and made an opening through the students from the dorms next to theirs who had spilt out of bed with the rising cries from Harry's room. There were advantages to being large. "In here Professor" he said, minding whom he was speaking too.

Neville watched as Minerva took the two boys away the students were milling about- there was too much noise and excitement for any of them to go back to their beds. Neville cleared his throat and said firmly. "All right, back to bed now. Professor McGonagal will sort things out." He saw the students look at him. He was in no position to give any orders, but, there was something about the way he stood, the absolute faith he held for the head of house to make things right. Grudgingly the group went back to their rooms and the door closed.

Neville walked downstairs and saw an ugly kitten wrapping its body about the legs of a table in one of the paintings. He paused and looked at the tinkling bells around its neck and for a moment, it blinked its lantern eyes before it was joined by another ugly cat in the same painting. The second cat disappeared after a nuzzle to the ear of the first cat, as if it was telling it a secret. The first cat stretched, then turned tail and left the painting, leaving the second cat to regard Neville with horrid amber eyes. Neville walked by the painting of the highlander and said softly "Could you see if a house, elf could straighten Minerva's room? We may have company." The highlander regarded him and then with a nod went out of his portrait quietly.

He turned. Should the others be told? He nodded to himself and then talking a breath he went to the Staircase to the girls dorm and addressed it "I have to wake up Ginny Weasly, it concerns the events in Harry Potters Room" he said plainly. He waited a moment, then put his feet on the steps and made his way up to the top. He didn't know which one was Ginnys room until he saw they were laid out the same as the boys dorms were. He found the fourth year wing and knocked on her door, then went in, to her bed. "Ginny, Please wake up. He said softly"

Ginny gave a start, then clutched her blankets. "What is- what are you doing here?" She hissed softly as she sat up.

"Waking you. Get your robe and your shoes on, Something's happened. I have to go get Fred and George." He said as he began to straighten up "There may not be much time- two of Umbridge foul cats have been spying on what's been going on… Minerva's taken Harry and Ron to the Headmaster already…" He saw her room mates begin to stir. " Come down to the common room" he said finally, then went down the steps towards the boys dorm. "Thank you " he said to the steps. He could have sworn one of the bricks moved in the wall as if it was nodding. Two steps up into the 7th yrs dorm Neville passed by a painting. The same kitten as before was there- now hissing at him. He went to the next painting. The befuddled knight who had caused them no end of grief in the third year was there sweeping a young maid off of her feet. "Sir Knight- there is an enchanted creature in the next painting- owned by an evil Dragon that must be vanquished." Neville said breathlessly

"A Dragons Spawn? Where?" the knight said dropping the maid to the ground and withdrawing his sword. "In the next painting, - there- disguised as a cat with bells around its neck!" said Neville pointing to it.

"My thanks, young headmaster!" he said charging off to the next painting where Neville heard the most satisfying Yowl of discomfort from the loathsome creature.

Neville hurried to Fred and Georges room. He didn't want the whole place in an uproar, and he knew the dangers of just poking ether of them. He would have to risk it. He stood between their beds and gave each of them a shake. "Fred – George- wake up." He said in their ears. Neville was already moving to get their robes which were hung on he hook.

"Crikey" grumbled Fred.

"It better be good" groaned George.

"Look, something's happened and McGonagal's taken Ron and Harry to the headmasters office. No time to explain, just get your robe & shoes on." The three of them were just coming down the steps when Minerva came back into the room. She seemed surprised to see them, - her face was pale- she was shaken by something. "The three of you, with me, Please hurry – the headmaster will explain."

There was an unearthly yowl from one of the paintings then a streak of something running through the paintings and the knight following it brandishing a sword. Minerva looked grim "Neville, you know what to do." Neville nodded He did know, with out knowing what had happened- he knew- He watched the four of them leave the Common room and then turned to the nearest painting. He found 4 young maids regarding him. "Right, We know her cats have left the paintings and can be anywhere- we need to get them back where they belong, but we need to delay their reports to – her so Minerva can finish what the Headmaster requires." Something slivery floated through the wall. Neville shivered as he touched his arm "Anything I can do Master Neville?"

Neville nodded. "Gather the other ghosts, and Peeves, and do what you can to distract her- delay her as long as possible… Thank you all" he said.

It was perhaps half an hour later that Minerva returned. One of the paintings had let him know she was coming, and Neville had the hot coco ready for her. Minerva came in and saw him there- sitting by the fireplace and looking much like his father did when he was Neville's age. He stood as she entered, She was a good deal shaken over the events, he saw the worry, yet her cheeks were still pink with the encounter with Umbridge. He handed her the hot coco. She took a sip, then looked at it. properly shocked "How on earth?"

Neville just wrapped her hands about the mug again. "I asked the house elves to make you something, that would – be right., " She looked at his, then took a sip from his cup and raised her eyebrow. She handed his mug back to him "and yours? She asked curious how the house elves would put fire whiskey in both of their mugs." He looked down at it, He murmured softly "it was like Mum and Da were being hurt all over again. I was good until the end, when they said you were coming back and the 4 had been sent to, well, a place to be with their mother and I knew I had to be strong, for you. That I wouldn't disappoint you or fail you in anyway. If I was a better wizard, I could have done something to help Harry, or to help my mum and dad before so they wouldn't suffer and I am not like my father…I don't have his talent…"

he was going to go on but Minerva's cool hand cupped his cheek bringing his tumble of words to a halt.

"You haven't failed me." She said simply gathering him into her arms. It felt – odd – being hugged by her- comforting. It was a hug that Neville had longed to have from his own mother. He felt Minerva place a small kiss on the top of his head, When he straightened up he regarded her. "Best you get some sleep." He said gently. She nodded, and watched him go up to his room. She heard a polite cough behind her and turned to see Nearly Headless Nick.

"You're a wonderful mother Minerva"

"Am I? Will he thank me later for what we will ask of him? What I am bringing him up to be?" Nick looked at her gently.

"Oh, I dare say so. Quite a good thing, though, his loyalty- and his love for you…He gave orders to the ghosts, and the portraits tonight, and they followed with out question. Her- cats, were in the common room tonight- and trying to sneak into the dorm chambers. The portraits have been advised to gather them and prevent them from entering into the tower. again He saw that they were caught, and delayed before they were returned to their paintings in her office. " He saw the worry on her face.

"We will do what we must, to safeguard that which is ours, and those we love Minerva" Nick said gently. "Neville gained access to the girls dorm with out question, and returned thanks for safe passage. He is, all that our Headmaster had hoped, and more… It, concerns us though, why, so soon that he has named Neville? Will things change, that soon?" Minerva didn't answer. She couldn't answer. Nick looked at her face and said softly "Oh my dear, I am truly sorry."

**December 24th 1995**

Neville left his great uncle sleeping in their room as he quietly made his way down the steps to where the bar was in the Leaky Cauldron. Tom was wiping the top of the bar with a rag and he straightened up slightly when he saw Neville. Without questioning he drew up a large hot chocolate and put it in front of Neville as he sat by the fireplace. It was close enough to midnight that it was almost Christmas. Most everyone had turned in, knowing that tomorrow was to be busy. Neville usually could sleep anywhere he laid his head, but not that night.

"Tom, do you believe in destiny? That every child born has a future pre created completely decided the moment they get their first breath of air?"

Tom regarded Neville. He had heard – things- from the others passing through. "The chosen one" could be Harry Potter, or it could be Neville. Both boys had always had the right to find where they should be in life.

" I know that your destiny is what you make of it, and even if you never heard the prophecies, before, you have the power to change the outcome and all my wisdom comes from being a bartender to those who travel by, Your wisdom, on the other hand, comes from your heart, your soul and mind. Something's you can change, other things, are fixed in the world. Most people would think it odd to gain advise from a common barman, but- it is in the asking, that is where wisdom can be found.

"To know when to ask if you don't know?" said Neville mulling over the hot chocolate. "But what if it is an un answerable?"

"Such as… why they have enough faith in you to make you the apprentice as the new headmaster?" asked Tom as he drew himself a mug of hot coco.

"Oh no, I am just professor McGonagall's apprentice, not the headmasters…" he said shaking his head a smile on his face that turned to puzzlement. "You're the second person who said that- well, actually it was a painting that called me "young headmaster" Neville sipped his coco then looked up at Tom. Neville blinked several times. "Oh no… they must be daft! Or I am.. Tom, have they really pegged me for a headmaster of the school?"

Tom patted Neville's shoulder. "Aye, they have."

Neville sputtered. "But- Crikey! I'm not as old as they are- or even a smidgen wiser than the average bloke- and no one really listens to me- so how am I going to do what they want?"

"You already are learning the practical applications of the job, aren't you?" asked Tom gently. Neville nodded.

**December 25, 1995.**

Neville held his mothers hand as she sat by the window humming a few notes to herself. Her feet swung back and forth as if she was riding a swing and her jaws worked the drooble blow bubble gum that Neville had sent her.. When he could, unseen to his grand mother Neville would trace a heart with his fingertip on the back of his mothers hand. Her face carried bliss upon it, and she held onto Neville's hand as if it was a tether to the real world But there wasn't enough line in the worlds to bring her back to the plump loving mother of his grand mothers memories. The healers had been specific in what they were trying to do. Help them forget the pain, the agony, make them forget what had happened, then retrain them to be normal. But it had taken many years with very little progress when others who had some of the same thing happen,. Like Gildroy Lockhart who was on the same wing as his parents were. Gildroy had a look that was about the same as when he taught- rather scary with what you knew, but the results were better. He pulled the curtain so that Gildroy would not bother them with questions about how many autographs they wanted. It was his time with his mother and he longed to just hold her in his arms and use every ounce of his life to make his parents better. Love was the strongest magic Dumbledore had said- it saved Harry – when his mothers love protected him- why couldn't it save his parents?

He knew the answer to that though. His mothers love had saved him as well, to hide him from the deatheaters. Neville brushed a wisp of her white hair away from her eyes. If he had the choice of the things to do in his life, it would be to be with his parents- to hold them in his arms and to keep telling them how much he loved them. Gram, wasn't for that though. She would speak with the healers and bustle about making sure things were comfortable for her son and daughter in law. ' Perhaps' Neville thought 'Perhaps its Grams way of dealing with the pain that lodged itself into his heart each time he saw his parents. He saw his grand mother move away from the healer and turn to her son. Neville moved his lips closer to his mothers ear "I love you Mum" he whispered softly, giving her hand a squeeze. Neville knew that such sentiments said in front of his grand mother would earn her ire, He saw his dad shuffle away from Gram and come over to them. Neville stood and gave his father a hug- his fathers arms just hung down along side of his body- the hug not returned. He guided his father down to the chair that he was sitting in a moment before and interlocked his parents hands. For a moment, he looked at them, holding the image in his mind. His parents both smiling, holding hands. He leaned forward and hugged his mother as he could then straightened up. Gram was just turning around and didn't see him wipe tears from his eyes.

"Come along now." She said gathering her shawl about her.

Neville closed his eyes. Maybe when he was 17 he could come there by himself and spend more time with his parents, with out his Gram watching every thing that he was doing. It was the hardest thing he had to do- to walk away from his mother and father. He took deep breaths to steady himself.

"NEVILLE- HEY NEVILLE!" he heard breaking through his thoughts. He stopped and looked ahead. Ron was there- as was Harry, and Ginny, and the twins. Neville heard a babble of questions, and then his grandmothers voice. He could only look at the ceiling and shake his head He didn't want their pity- he didn't- want them to feel sorry for him, or his parents, he didn't want anyone to know the pain in his heart . He didn't want people to say "Poor Neville never knew his mothers love" He didn't want them to laugh at how the nurse had to wipe the drool from his parents faces, or what a mess was made when they were being fed, or washed and changed like babies.

There was a noise beside him. His mother beckoned him to come over to her- her handing him a wrapper from another piece of gum. "Thanks Mum" he said softly placing the wrapper in his pocket. She shuffled back to where she had been before.

Neville turned and looked at them. Daring them to laugh, to snicker- But they didn't. He could see the shock on their faces, not because of what they saw, but because of the harm that was inflicted on his parents. He saw understanding in Harry's eyes. He heard his grandmother go on about what happened to his parents. His hand closed about the wrapper. He knew, his mother knew him as someone who cared for her. 'Come I want to give you something that brought me joy" she said with her eyes. Neville murmured as he gave his mother a last look before they left the hospital wing. 'You have brought me joy Mum" .

"Come along Neville. Your uncle will have dinner ready by the time we return home."

Neville looked back towards the ward. He heard Lockhart say  
"I haven't learned Joined up writing for nothing!" Closing his eyes Neville stepped into the lift to be taken down to where they would get the train to go home.

"Bye Mum and Dad" he whispered to himself as he gave a last look to the hospital before walking quickly away, his eyes blurred with tears.

tbc

**AN: Happy Holidays every one!. Sorry this took so long to update, Its been a busy time. I hope to have more soon, and, quite honestly, it may not be finished until the last book comes out- **

**have fun & Review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Destiny's child chapter 9**

**(Sorry this has taken so long to update. The fact is that after I read the Half Blood Prince, I fell into such a state of sadness for the whole series, I couldn't bear to continue to write this story. And then, - I fell in love, and got married which IMHO getting married and being married is an exhausting process. It's taken ages to get back into the groove of the story, as well as making the decision to wait until all of the books & movies came out to see how it went so I could stay as canon as possible. The following chapters may come as a rush, or take a while to update…)**

_"NEVILLE- HEY NEVILLE!" he heard breaking through his thoughts. He stopped and looked ahead. Ron was there- as was Harry, and Ginny, and the twins. Neville heard a babble of questions, and then his grandmothers voice. He could only look at the ceiling and shake his head He didn't want their pity- he didn't- want them to feel sorry for him, or his parents, he didn't want anyone to know the pain in his heart . He didn't want people to say "Poor Neville never knew his mothers love" He didn't want them to laugh at how the nurse had to wipe the drool from his parents faces, or what a mess was made when they were being fed, or washed and changed like babies._

_There was a noise beside him. His mother beckoned him to come over to her- her handing him a wrapper from another piece of gum. "Thanks Mum" he said softly placing the wrapper in his pocket. She shuffled back to where she had been before._

_Neville turned and looked at them. Daring them to laugh, to snicker- But they didn't. He could see the shock on their faces, not because of what they saw, but because of the harm that was inflicted on his parents. He saw understanding in Harry's eyes. He heard his grandmother go on about what happened to his parents. His hand closed about the wrapper. He knew, his mother knew him as someone who cared for her. 'Come I want to give you something that brought me joy" she said with her eyes. Neville murmured as he gave his mother a last look before they left the hospital wing. 'You have brought me joy Mum" ._

_"Come along Neville. Your uncle will have dinner ready by the time we return home."_

_Neville looked back towards the ward. He heard Lockhart say  
"I haven't learned Joined up writing for nothing!" Closing his eyes Neville stepped into the lift to be taken down to where they would get the train to go home._

_"Bye Mum and Dad" he whispered to himself as he gave a last look to the hospital before walking quickly away, his eyes blurred with tears._

**January 17th 1996**

Neville sat in the Gryffindor common room sipping hot coco. He had returned at the beginning of the week from Christmas break, and fell right into helping Minerva with things as if nothing had happened over the break. Harry and the others hadn't shown pity, in fact, they had been supportive the whole time. Yet he had a feeling deep inside that told him no matter how well he thought things were going to go, it was just the calm before the storm. His memories strayed to the beginning of it all, before the first decree from the minister had been pounded into the wall.

_Umbridge had been particularly harsh on several first years. He had seen Fred and George speaking to them softly, telling them that it would be alright, and offering something to help the pain. It didn't matter that the kids weren't in Gryffindor, they were students who needed help and Pomona was more than happy to give Neville as much Merlap as he could smuggle out. It was Minerva though, who caught him with several jars and with a sigh, drew him into her side room. "Please tell me what is going on." She said "And why you haven't informed me of this sooner."_

_For the longest time, Minerva waited. She saw the struggle on Neville's face before he went to her and guided her to a chair to sit. Swallowing he took a steadying breath._

" _Hermione wanted to tell you right away, but, we all agreed with Harry, not to… Seeing how things are going with Professor Umbridge and the ministry, well, we did it to protect you…"_

"_Protect me? Neville-…"_

_Neville stepped forward and knelt before her, taking her soft warm hand in his. "Minerva, please, we- all love you. Seeing how Professor Umbridge is using any excuse to sack teachers, we didn't want it to happen to you."_

"_Please, tell me what is going on." She said softly. She saw Neville close his eyes for a moment, his body deflated._

"_Professor Umbridge is giving out detentions, more than a fair amount- for the slightest infractions, and makes us do lines…" He saw the puzzlement on Minerva's face and continued in a halting voice._

"_Instead of using our own quills, and ink, she- she gives us quills that repeats what we have written on the back of our hand, and the words are written in our blood…" He gripped on Minerva's hand as she swayed back in the chair._

"_Bloody hell" she uttered. She pressed her lips together tightly before turning Neville's hand over. She saw the scaring. Her free hand went to her mouth to stifle back a scream. "oh, my dear boy" she said shakily. Why didn't you tell me?" _

Now the walls were covered with decrees and there didn't seem to be an end to them. He knew Fred and George had been expanding their lines of snack boxes and the classes with Harry had been a bright spot, as well as his time with Minerva. He had also been leant out to Snape upon occasion who had been remarkably- civil to him. Shifting in his chair he felt his wand press into his hip. Drawing it he looked at it. It had been his fathers wand. His gran never thought him magical enough to purchase his own wand. In a way, it was comforting, just- a little bit of his father helping him with magic. Since Christmas though, Neville had been improving. The first time he had disarmed Harry, it was as if a floodgate had been open. Once Harry gave them a new spell, he was right at it, learning it almost as fast as Hermione, and sometimes, (which scared some of them) Neville learned the spell better. Sighing he put the wand up his sleeve and took another sip of hot coco. It was almost cold, but – it didn't matter. It still help restore him. Neville didn't know if it was Minerva's confidence in him that made the difference, or, if, the spells that were placed on him were finally wearing out. It was late, and he couldn't sleep. Taking a breath, he left the common room and walked down the hallway. It was still before curfew. Something drew him to the clock tower. Something made him sit on the low wall and look out over the grounds.

"Hem Hem…" came the quiet voice behind him.

For once, Neville wasn't afraid. He had done nothing wrong. It was still before curfew.

He didn't move.

"HEM HEM…" Umbridge repeated.

Turning his head slowly, Neville noticed something on the side of the stone frame. It was tiny, spiderlike and with infinite care he used his wand to gently remove it and place it in a small vile that Pomona had told him always to carry with him. "you never know what small bits of plants you will find that need transporting." She had said. This was the first time that he had ever used it. He hadn't seen that particular bit of plant before- it could be something common, but then, nothing ever common ever grew at Hogwarts. He turned finally as he stood, facing Umbridge. Her face was red, her wand drawn, she had worked herself into a full fury. He knew that Umbridge had figured out he had been the one to tell Minerva of her barbaric practices with the quill.

"I would expect your parents to have taught you better manors than to ignore a professor…" she spat out.

"You have Voldemort to thank for my lack of manners." He said striding past her and Snape who had been a few steps behind her.

It was a proper shock to Umbridge. She stood motionless her mouth open like a fish. Neville kept moving down the steps only briefly hearing Snape say in a cool voice. "I would expect the Ministries to have more sensitivity towards the victims who survived attacks by the Dark lord and his death eaters."

Leaving Umbridge standing in silence, Severus continued his rounds. He felt Umbridge's eyes following him as he turned the corner and leaned against the wall, listening for the sounds of her footsteps to disappear. His words to her had a bitter irony. He knew Frank and Alice- and had been there that night. There wasn't time- he had arrived only a few short moments before and snatched Neville from his highchair and placed him in the cupboard after placing a charm on him to keep him quiet and to shield him from the others. Alice had come in, "I'm so sorry" he whispered as he removed all memory of the order from her mind, and then Franks. He reduced all of the baby furniture to doll sized things and shoved it in the closet. No need for the death eaters to know of the child.

By the time the others had arrived he had both of them secured to the chair- looking around with fright. The memories gone, Snape had hoped that the others would move on- but they didn't. It had been agony watching them use the unforgivable curse on them. He left before they did- before the ministry arrived. No one suspected that he had let the aurors's know where they were, or what they were doing- though , their cries and screams had been heard by the neighbors. Shacklebolt had found Neville, and against better wisdom, allowed the screaming child to be comforted by a memory charm. Deep down, Severus felt the same way towards Neville as he did Harry. He had been friends with both sets of parents, wasn't there to protect them, and had he truly been able to, if the Dark lord truly had been gone, things would have been different for their upbringing and their time at Hogwarts. He couldn't be – soft- to them- as much as he wanted to beg forgiveness from them for what he had done, that sign of weakness would have been enough to let the Dark lord know what was in his heart.

Weeks past. The winter snows melted and the fresh growth that the April showers gave blossomed across the valleys. Things didn't get better with Umbridge, there was no sign of the escaped death eaters and while Neville's skill with his fathers wand improved, there were something's, that still eluded him. They were working on the Patronus charm when the room shook. After a few more shakes, the wall where the door was began to crack. They knew- they knew that they had been found and that Umbridge was tired of waiting. The mirrors shattered. A small hole could be seen through the wall with Umbridge standing on the other side.

"I will make short work of this – Maximum Bombardo." She said in a voice dripping with honey and acid. Neville saw Harry pull Colin Creevy's brother out of the way as the wall exploded in a shower of stones and dirt. Malfoy dragged Marietta to see what was going on. She looked- ill-

"Get them" Umbridge said with a harsh whisper. Her squad of inquisitors burst into the room.

There are all sorts of pain to endure. The pain of losing one's family, the pain of being an outsider, the pain of quiet failure. Neville watched Umbridge slowly sip her tea with satisfaction as Dumbledore's army sat in the great hall doing lines with her special quills. He was determined to not cry out, as were the others. Nothing she could do to him would have made any difference. Others shot him a glance- wondering how he managed to do it with out reacting. He almost thought that she was going to demand he write more pages, but, the pool of blood beneath his hand was viewed with a strange fascination.

It had been particularly nightmarish after Dumbledore had fled. No one blamed Albus. If he would have gone to Azcaban, there wouldn't have been any one to help on the outside. Minerva had stopped briefly in the common room to speak with all of them, She would protect her cubs as best she could, as would the other head of houses. Later she told Neville that while he was still her apprentice; things would have to be placed on hold for a bit, even though they were quickly running out of time.

Owls came too soon. The sweltering days of June made it difficult to concentrate.

_**June 3rd. 11pm**_. Astronomy owls above the Ravenclaw tower left everyone feeling a bit ill. The class heard shouting from the grounds- down below where Hagrid's hut was. Umbridge was in a particularly foul mood and decided to sack Hagrid at that moment. It was something not expected, but, the firefight that followed was. In horror Neville saw Minerva be struck with 4 stunner spells to the chest at the same time. He saw her body raise some, surrounded in the red light and then drop to the ground. . He would have leapt off of the tower to save her if he had a broom, but had to watch helplessly as the battle raged. The cries of the students got the attention of the professor who alerted the others.

He saw Professor Flitwick and Snape hurry outside and carefully lift her with a levitation spell and take her to the hospital wing. She would be taken to St. Mungos in the following hours, at 70, even one of the stunning spells could have killed her.

It was during the owls of Theory of charms class that the dam that had held back everything, finally broke. Interestingly enough, Neville noted, Professor Flitwick wasn't anywhere to be seen – nor were the regular testing staff. Umbridge had decided to take over the position and watched everyone with a keen eye. It started as a noise in the hall, then, as Umbridge opened the door, small fireworks entered with Fred and George Weasly on their brooms. Tossing several firecrackers about the papers containing the owls were swept into the air. Umbridge tried to restore order, as did Filch, but didn't get far. As she ran from the massive fire works dragon, she screamed for order- Chaos followed with the thunderclap that shattered the glass from every decree to shower around her, followed by every frame. Shouting and laughing the students followed the Weasely twins outside where they tossed more fire crackers to form a giant W in the sky. Somehow, Neville knew there was no way to sort out anything for the tests they had just taken. Just as well, While he was good with Charms, surprisingly better than his Gran who thought Charms were a useless subject- he knew just on his grades alone he could have passed them. Flitwick was that type of teacher. Neville saw Hermione turn, and the expression on her face when Harry fell.

Ginny was beside Neville as they stood guard over Umbridges office . It was the only unguarded fireplace in the school where they could use floo powder to get to the ministry. There was nothing that Neville could have done except to try and stun Crabb as he grabbed at Ginny. Strong arms snatched at his wrist preventing the stunning spell from hitting it's mark. Both he and Ginny were dragged to Umbridges's office where they saw Harry sitting in a chair. "Found this one trying to help the Weasely girl…" said Draco.

Snape entered the office. "You sent for me?" He said cooly.

Neville held his breath as he listened to the exchange. He let it out when he saw Snape turn at Harrys words of "He's got Padfoot, in the place where its hidden!" Snape regarded Harry with a blank expression.

"What is- Padfoot? What is he talking about?" Umbridge demanded. Snape looked from Harry to Umbridge "No idea" he said. Later it would be learned that Snape apparated to Grimolplace and discovered that Padfoot was fine, that it was an illusion created by Voldemort. But, by then, it would be too late. Hermione tricked Umbridge into taking them into the forbidden forest. Now all they had to do was escape themselves. Ron in a particularly brilliant move declared he was hungry, and pulled out a Skiv box. Crabb, & Goyle gobbled the lot up. The rest, was pretty simple to escape and as they raced to the forbidden forest, they encountered Harry and Hermione. At first, Harry was going to make they all stay behind. Neville cleared his throat.

"Dumbledore's army was supposed to be doing something real. Was that all just words to you?"

Ron pipped up. "Maybe you don't have to do this alone…" he said.

Harry thought for a moment. "So how do we all get to London?" he asked, wishing there was another way to do it.

"We fly of course" said Luna serenely.

And fly they did. Using the thestrals, and the visitor's entrance Dumbledore's army strode through the halls of the ministry of magic. All was quiet- after hours. Harry informed them that he had figured out where it was, at the department of mysteries, the same door he had seen in his dreams. But, his godfather wasn't there, only something, as Neville pointed out to Harry, something that had his name on it, and a date.

Death eaters. They wore a particular smell, perhaps from the smoke that was formed when they apparated Malfoy Sr was ever so charming as he spoke.

And then it, began. Most of the time, Neville just- reacted – his fathers wand guiding where the blows should fall, as if Neville had been doing this all along, and that the wand was just an extension of his arm, of the righteous fury that was avenging his father and mother, and grandfather who had suffered at the hands of the death eaters.

Petrificus Totalas!" He directed his wand to a death eater who fell backwards. Luna regarded the fallen Death eater. "Well done Neville." She said taking his hand pulling him away from where the death eater laid. They met in the middle with the others, Hermione gave a shriek, then caught her breath. They could see the death eaters coming. Ginny pointed her wand "Reducio!" she commanded to the shelves.

While it was a brilliant charm, it nearly was their undoing as shelf after shelf after shelf began to collapse and topple upon itself. It was beautiful in a way, the lights, the swirls, Neville saw Luna pause, looking at it all with rapture. It was his turn to dash forward, grasping her hand pulling her back- making a mad dash for them to the door that would lead to their safety.

Except, in the department of mysteries, nothing is safe. They fell, screaming to be halted from their fall a scant foot above the ground- in a strange room. It held an arch- Neville could hear the voices, could see the swirls. Harry asked about the voices, Luna assured him she could hear them too. It was a gate to the unknown world of death. Neville was sure of it, and knew that anyone who went through the gate, never would return. Harry turned, seeing the descending death eaters commanded them all to get behind him. Neville stood to his left, proud to be defending what was good , and right. In a heartbeat of darkness, the death eaters had swirled around in a tornado's rush separating the group, capturing them, leaving Harry to slowly pick himself up from the ground. Neville realized that Bellatrix Lestrange was holding him by his hair, her wand to his temple. "I have fought the good fight and I am not afraid of death." He thought to himself. He heard Malfoy Sr. ask again, for the prophecy, and shouted "Don't give it to him Harry!" Bellatrixe's wand went to his throat "Hush" she commanded.

The battle was fierce but brief. In a heartbeat so many things can change. Bellatrix apparated onto a rock just as Harry had disarmed Malfoy Sr. It was – enough time- for her to wave her wand in the worst unforgiving curse- striking Sirus in the chest, making him fall through the archway. Lupin prevented Harry from going through-

There was nothing any of them could have done- Harry raced off after Bellatrix, there was some struggle from the death eaters, Neville saw his fathers wand fly from his hand and become broken as it crashed against the wall. "Gram's going to kill me" he said after he was able to recover it. They could hear voices outside down the hall, Dumbldores, and a different man, one that caused chills to go up everyone's spine. Lupin prevented them from going out into it all. "You all need to stay here" he said. As hurt as everyone was, Neville wanted to go out, wanted to see what was happening, he wanted to help Harry. There was a moment, when there was just Dumbledores voice, and Harry's and they managed to get past the others into the great room with the fountain. Every window had been smashed. There was a swirl of sand above Harry as Voldemort formed. He bent over Harry with his wand- it seemed the end- before bright flashes of green appeared in every fire place.

"He is back" said Fudge, with shock and awe.

Umbridge was sacked. With Dumbledore's return, things at the school return to normal. Well, as normal as could be expected. Neville was allowed a brief visit to Diagon Alley on the return from London to go to Olivanders to pick up his new wand. Cherry and Unicorn hair. Olivander said it was a good mix, Unicorn hair traditionally only was chosen by those who are innocent, and the cherry made a nice complement to the hair giving it strength, something that would be good for charm welding, Olivander said gently. His fathers wand, had been faithful to the family, but there was little hope of it being repaired at this point. Olivander would try to do his best, for the memory of the wand's first owner. It would arrive shortly before school let out, and Neville found his Gram was quite pleased with how the year had gone.

Minerva had returned the Sunday that followed. While she was back, Dumbledore had insisted that she stay quiet, the real class work was done and there were others that could take over for her duties. Neville took the cup of tea to Minerva that evening. Not that it wasn't something the house elves couldn't do, but, he found himself wanting to be there as much as he could. They would be returning home tomorrow, and it seemed like the summer would be too long of a time. He admitted to himself, that he had grown – quite- fond of her. He found her up in a tall chair at her mirror, brushing her long hair. She was in a dressing gown, looking ever so frail.

"You have grown Mr. Longbottom" she said simply. He found him self standing just a bit more straight. He realized he was a bit taller than she and looked at the floor, blushing.

Reaching out, she tapped his chest as she stood up "not only in height, but, in here. I couldn't be more proud of you."

Something made Neville reach out and gather Minerva in a long hug. "You know, we all love you, don't you?" he said softly.

For a moment, Minerva hugged him back, then the two of them parted. "You have packing to do, I've sent an owl to your grandmother explaining your tasks for the summer, you will have a lot to do, and won't miss this place too much." She said with a smile.

Neville saw her go quiet, and a bit sad. "Things, will change in the next few years Neville, we, we all have to be prepared, for the worst.

He didn't let go of her hand. "When I saw you, fall- It was as if my world had ended all over again."

She poked him in the chest again a bit harder "And did you na' think that my world came crashing down when I heard you and the others were facing off death eaters and You Know Who instead of waiting for Severus to get word that everything was alright with Sirius? Yes, I knew- the moment you decided to run off with out thinking things through!. So much like your father!" she said exasperated. Neville saw her sway a bit. Gently he escorted her back to her bed and helped her sit down, then lifted her feet up swinging her legs about and placed a coverlet over her legs. He carried the tea cup over and placed it on the bedside table.

"We do what we must when the hour calls us." He said simply. He kissed her forehead gently. "As long as I have breath in me, I will be here to defend Hogwarts, the teachers, and those I love."

She sighed. He helped her take a few sips of tea. She waved the cup away and regarded him.

"Spoken like a true heir of Gryffindor." Minerva said softly, her eyes growing heavy.

Neville found himself alone on the platform of nine and three quarters. His gram, his uncles were no where to be seen, but, it wasn't un expected. A second train would take him to his village, where he walked half a mile to his home. Gram was sitting regarding a letter from Hogwarts, and to her left was a pile of books covered with owl feathers. "Took 15 owls to bring this all in, almost broke the window when they arrived… she mused before moving off to stir the soup they were having for dinner that night.

She hesitated for a moment. "Bloody useless waste of time I would think, but they seem to want you, and they say your doing well enough so I'm not going to argue with Dumbledore, or McGonagall. They are giving you two weeks off, then you are to return to Hogwarts for a few weeks before returning here a week before school and then return with the others. I suppose its not bad if a few of your friends know, but in light of everything, Dumbledore has cautioned that too many knowing might be – dangerous… Do you understand Neville?"

Neville didn't answer for a moment. He found himself looking at the cabnet where they had found him.

"Parts are coming back to me Gram, about the day that it happened. I I faced Bellatrix LeStrange and I wanted to kill her Gram, for what she did- "

"Killing, was never our way." She said softly. Augusta Longbottom went to her grandson and patted his cheek.

"Get washed up for dinner Neville, and take your things upstairs. Your uncle will be home soon and he's bound to be hungry

TBC….

_((yes, there will be more- this has been written, and re written many times, and I am in the process of working out some things that are inconsistancys in the book vs the movie and deciding what is canon. Thank you all to those who have R&R this story.T.A.G.))_


	10. Chapter 10

**Destiny's child chapter 10**

_Disclaimer. I don't have ferrets or fish any more, only a mortgage and a 10 yr old car that makes funny noises. While I don't own the characters in the Harry Potter universe, I only own the story idea that I created._

**(I've noted in the next book, that there is very little Neville/ McGonagall and it stands to reason that while Dumbledore and Harry were off doing what ever, McGonagall and Neville were off with his studies. Neville did go on later to be the leader of the rebellion at the school, something that Minerva couldn't get involved in, but would support 100 percent. Dark times indeed!)**

_She hesitated for a moment. "Bloody useless waste of time I would think, but they seem to want you, and they say you're doing well enough so I'm not going to argue with Dumbledore, or McGonagall. They are giving you two weeks off, then you are to return to Hogwarts for a few weeks before returning here a week before school and then return with the others. I suppose it's not bad if a few of your friends know, but in light of everything, Dumbledore has cautioned that too many knowing might be – dangerous… Do you understand Neville?"_

_Neville didn't answer for a moment. He found himself looking at the cabinet where they had found him._

_"Parts are coming back to me Gram, about the day that it happened. I faced Bellatrix LeStrange and I wanted to kill her Gram, for what she did- "_

_"Killing, was never our way." She said softly. Augusta Longbottom went to her grandson and patted his cheek._

_"Get washed up for dinner Neville, and take your things upstairs. Your uncle will be home soon and he's bound to be hungry_

Gran had started on Neville shortly after his arrival. First it was the scare that they had received after reading the events of the daily prophet regarding the attack at the ministry, then it was about the expense of the wand that they had to get to replace the one he had before, as well as the expense of repairing the first one to a satisfactory condition. Then it was about the feathers from the owls , and where on earth were they going to put and store all of those books and files that the owls had brought from Hogwarts, couldn't they have just left them in Hogwarts library because they would just be in the way at their home. It went on, and on and the entire time Neville said nothing. He found himself in the same zone that he had established with Deloris Umbridge's classes. He knew she was speaking, and he was paying attention, and in a heartbeat he could imagine his gran calling for him to have yet another detention so that he would finally listen. Both his uncle, and he remained silent for the whole dinner, and after it was done she finally moved to the living room with her cup of tea to relax.

Neville picked up the dishes from the table and carried them to the sink. Pulling out his wand he waved it "Scourgofy" he said softly. A mass of pink bubbles formed and in short order the dishes were cleaned as he put the food away. Sighing he separated them and placed them in the cupboard.

"Well, that's a surprise…" Gram said to him nodding to the dishes as she poured a second cup of tea for herself. Before, Neville would carefully wash each dish by hand. "What's changed you Neville?" she asked crossing her arms in front of her. Neville knew she was working up a head of steam.

He could have said "I don't know what you mean" but he didn't.

"Oh I know all about the little club you joined "Dumbledore's Army, and a fat load of good that did you to get detention for it…." Augusta continued with a sharp bitterness to her voice.

Something- snapped inside of Neville. He knew he shouldn't have answered her in the tone that he was about to, or to lose his patience with her, but all of the years of being terrified of her, were gone. He had faced down death eaters, he had been held at wand point and insisted that Harry not give in, and was willing to sacrifice his life for the cause. Standing up to his Gram, became something he knew he had to do if it was to stop.

"Yes Gram. I did join Dumbledore's Army. It gave me something to believe in and I learned to believe in myself, and what I was capable of doing. Do you know why it took me ages to learn magic? Because you didn't believe in me enough to show me the way. You had no faith in what I was capable of doing and you didn't even bother to buy me a wand of my own – do you have any idea how difficult it is to use someone else's wand to do magic? Nearly impossible, so when I failed, you blamed me and belittled me, said I wasn't up to my fathers caliber of magic- The only reason why Dad's wand ever responded to me was when I was learning the things he knew by heart, to be an Auror. I don't know if things would have been different in the department of ministries if I had been using my wand all along. Sirius Black might be alive- things could have been different. But at least my friends in Dumbledore's Army support me. They believe in me. Just like Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall do. You didn't even believe I had any magic in me and you treated me like if being a squib was a horror to be hidden away. The books are going back with me to Hogwarts to be used in my studies over the summer, something that will help my future and help me get caught up with everything I missed out on because I didn't have what I needed all those years ago to succeed."

Augusta regarded her grand son in silence. He hadn't raised his voice to her. He had never spoken back, or even spoken up. He had always been a shy unassuming child that was seen, but not heard. Yes, she had been happy that he had shown magical skills, and had wondered out loud if he would be magical enough to even go to Hogwarts.

"What would you have us do?" she asked – the bitterness building in her voice. "You are nothing like your father- You, will never be like him- and don't think I don't know what's going on between you- and her!" Augusta's voice began to raise. Neville had always bolted when she had raised her voice to his uncle. She was surprised that he was even speaking as he was to her.

"My father was a good man who didn't deserve what happened to him. I hope, that if anything, I , will be just as good as he was. And I do not deserve what has happened to me as well. I'd say, I was exactly like my father. If you are referring the her as Minerva- and you feel that she is taking your place of an object of affection you might be spot on." He knew it was a wicked thing to say at that particular moment, but he couldn't help himself. The fact that he had referred to her as Minerva, instead of Professor McGonagall would be enough for another tirade but he knew he wasn't in the mood to mince words. Minerva had always treated him kindly and he did love her, almost as much as he loved his gran, but in a different way. He – respected her. He would die for her if he had to. While he would sacrifice his life for his Gran, the years of embittered battles had worn him thin.

Augusta stepped back. Her hand went to her chest as she leaned against the counter. Neville tilted his head. He had seen his gran do the same thing when he knew his uncle was winning an argument against her.

"If you are in a bad state, I can call for pickup for St. Mungo's or you could floo there."

His voice was flat. Her hand was hard against his face and he didn't pull away or flinch. "It doesn't matter anymore" he said finally before turning his back to her. He walked with quick strides to the steps, sweeping his wand with him to collect the things that were still downstairs, and moving them with a whoosh up to his bedroom where he closed the door. He knew his words hurt her, and that was the last thing that he wanted to do. He was just- tired- of the hurt that had been dumped on him over the years, something that he had stood quietly and taken. Being held, by Bellatrix had – changed him. It wasn't – fear, it was just- well, enough, was enough. He wasn't going to allow himself to be pushed around, even by Gran. Sighing he opened the packet and began to sort through what he needed to do. It was perhaps half an hour later that there was a quiet knock on his door. His uncle entered carrying a mug of tea and placed it on Neville's desk.

"Is she in a panic?" Neville asked after thanking his uncle for the tea.

His uncle sighed. "Nothing she won't get over soon enough. She knows you are right. We should have purchased you a new wand and new things when you were accepted instead of the hand me downs that you used. Even the books that your father used were out of date- yet, she said there wasn't that much difference if it taught your father and he was smart as a whip. It's been just as hard on her, as it's been on you Neville. She's been second guessing ever since it happened, wondering if we had come home sooner, if it would have happened. In a way, well, it wasn't that she wanted you to fail- she just wanted to keep you safe. Plenty of people get through Hogwarts on acceptable levels and in doing so, if they aren't extraordinary, then they – well, they are safer than those who rise to brilliance like your parents. But it seems, you excelled all on your own- Properly scared Augusta when she got the owl's from the school. She said, there will always be people like Umbridge, and Fudge, and You Know Who. But there was only one Frank and Alice and Neville Longbottom, and that she wanted to do everything she could to protect her only grandchild"

"I have to do this." Neville said softly.

"We know… She just won't be happy about things unless she's the one thinking of it."

It took three days before Augusta calmed down enough to speak to Neville normally. It was a bit of a relief actually as he managed to work through most of the things that were sent to him and get owls out for the things he had completed. At first he wanted to go right back to Hogwarts, but Minerva explained that all of the teachers would get two weeks vacation, and he deserved some time with his family. Once everything was set up, they would return home again to pack for the semester. It was late in the afternoon. Neville had moved down into the library with one of the books he was required to read and had fallen asleep.

He woke with a start, grasping his hand. It was if he had been back in the defense against dark arts class with Umbridge doing lines. His face was drenched in sweat, his entire body shook. His eyes snapped open and for a moment he couldn't' focus. His Gram was there with a cup of tea for him and set it on the end table.

"Neville?" she asked softly. She saw he wasn't- afraid, rather, just totally stressed over what he had seen. He focused on her "I'm all right" he said in a soft voice.

His gran took a long breath in. "I would have given her what for- if you would have told me about her mid evil ways of detention- Why didn't you say something before? You sent no owls- no word on anything for most of the semester, the only information I heard was from the school itself…"

Sighing he leaned forward and picked up the tea cup. "All the owls, all the messages had to go through Professor Umbridge, or Mr. Filch, I – I was only able to get one out …"

She nodded "To your parents, yes… I thought it odd that there was a note added by Mr. Filch on the bottom of it and I had to ask your uncle who he was. He used to come around a lot here, before – it- happened. Quite good friends with your father. Frank had saved his life… I don't know the details beyond they remained good friends." She had fell into a quite musing while she said it. Looking up she saw Neville's surprise.

"Of course I know about the letters…I have since you started sending them. Who do you think informed the nurses to read them to Frank and Alice every day?"

"You- you said they wouldn't understand what was in them and not to bother…" he said softly.

Augusta let out a long sigh. "No Neville, they won't ever understand what is in them. I told you not to bother doing it because when you wrote them, I could see how much it distressed you. But having the nurses read them to your parents- well, it isn't much different than reading a story book to an infant. They can't understand a word your saying, but they might be able to understand the tone of voice. Perhaps, it gives them some comfort."

"Gram.. could, they ever come home? I mean, the Drs. say there is some improvement, however small, but, they aren't injured anymore. Couldn't we take care of them here?"

Shaking her head, Neville saw there was a sadness on her face. "I have asked the Drs. the same thing, and they said no, the administrator felt that they would be better to stay there."

"But…" Neville began. He saw his Gram shake her head again.

"Sweetheart, if, the Administrator said no, that means someone in the ministry has made the decision to keep them there, and it's an irrevocable decision. My guess is that because Barty Crouch's son was involved- as well as several of the top pure blood families, if it became public knowledge who harmed them, there would be an outcry against the ministry."

Becoming thoughtful Neville studied the swirling tea leaves in the bottom of his cup. "Gram, they, made a mistake in the confundium spell, didn't they? They never should have used it…"

The air left her for a moment. "No. The Drs. at St. Mungos were furious that it had been cast before they had a chance to attend to them. At first they thought a sedation spell had been placed on them, but, the idiot who cast it, kept casting it, not realizing what damage he was doing. Ministry orders he said… You were just a baby. You had to relearn how to walk, and to – speak, but, the Drs. said your brain functions hadn't been fully formed, so you had a better chance… I wanted to keep your parents here- but the Drs. said that it would be too much work for me to take care of everyone. I wouldn't let them take you… Neville, I don't know for sure, because I have seen people be confunded and return to normal after a few months. The spell does wear off in time, no matter how skilled the caster or how many times they are hit with it… Your, uncle and I have speculated that, they may still be casting the spell on them when they begin to be aware. The Drs. say they have good days and bad days. After 15 years Neville, they should have recovered…"

"Why would they keep them under if they were recovering?" Neville asked curious.

For the longest time Augusta didn't answer. He could see emotions play across her face. "Your father and mother knew wandless magic Neville. Its possible that when they start to recover, they are confused as to where they are, and the last memory that they have is being attacked- no doubt they are attacking the very people that are trying to help them."

It was all too soon that Neville packed his things up and road with his uncle to the train station. " Bit of advice Neville," he said pushing one of the trollies towards the platform. "Your Gram is a great lady, but she's none too fond of you calling Professor McGonagall by her first name, no matter how close you two are working together. Not that it's a sign of disrespect, but, she's hearing a definite fondness in your voice when you speak about her."

Neville found himself blinking a few times. "Well, I am- actually- but?"

His uncle chuckled. "We were in at the same time you see, way back when. Was Minerva that caught the eye of most of the handsome young men, including yours truly- and Albus too- Not that she ever used her whiles to get where she is today- but, she's still a right handsome woman- and even though its been over 50 years since the rivalry started, Augusta, still is a might chuffed about how things turned out. Turns out had her charms class been up to snuff, well- there was the same thing, happening, Headmaster Dipole was looking for an apprentice to take over even back then. He knew he had Albus, but, he was looking for the next one, and everyone knew there were two that were probably good enough to take over, Minerva, and your Gran. The difference was in the temperament. You've seen Augusta when she get's riled up. That would never do as headmaster, or deputy head master. There, was, at the time, the commitment not to have family ether. Dipole felt that it made the position, - compromiseable. They did change it, years later, so that the staff could marry and have kids, or even date among themselves if they wanted. But, they have to keep their spouses and kids separate. It's hard enough to be working around kids with out having any of your own. Minerva never re married… It wasn't for lack of suitors, it was just, she, loved Albus more… And Albus, being Albus, loved- everyone. And then,when he died, and she was heartbroken, and Albus took her in.." He looked uncomfortable for a moment.

"Wait- who died? _Re married_?" Neville asked with a bit of confusion written on his face.

"Minerva's husband. Was only married to him for three years but she had loved him for ages- quite horrible accident with a Tentacular bit him - one from the green house - What he was doing there they never knew. He died in her arms. She had a muggle chap from back home but, she knew she would have to give up magic to marry him and while she loved him, she was first and formost- a witch. That was ages ago though. She waited until he died before marrying Elphinstone Urquart. Was her boss at the ministry for a while before she became a teacher. They lived in Hogsmead until his death. Never blessed with children, but, he always told her that her cubs were his cubs, and that they would just love the children of Hogwarts as their own."

With his things loaded on the train, Neville made his way through the cars and noticed that there were several other teachers that were on the train as well. Most of the compartments were full. Sighing he found an empty one and settled in with a few of his books. He didn't bother closing the door- he rather liked to think that if someone was passing by they could say hello, which many of them did. It wasn't that he would be lonely on the trip there – he knew he could have joined most any of the professors and chatted with them, but he still had a lot of work to do. He cracked open "Architectural Design of Hogwarts School" a quill and a sheet of parchment paper. It was one of the books that he couldn't just – read, he had to make notations on parchment so that he could understand the design principals. He had long ago, viewed the marauders map that Harrys godfather and the others had created- the making of such a map was something that was mentioned in the book. Things shifted and moved, and rotated with reason that the student's never could understand, but as the book explained, it was all about- the balance of magical energy within the castle. The reasons why spells were not allowed in the halls, the creation of passageways within the castle- it was all there. Even the room of requirement.

Neville hadn't eaten when the trolley had passed. It wasn't that he wasn't hungry or didn't have the money, he had more than enough. It was – well, he knew that if he did eat something, the warmth and swaying of the train would put him to sleep and he had so much to do. It was halfway through the trip there that he realized that his temple was throbbing and that his eyesight had become a bit blurry. Closing his eyes, he used his fingertips to massage the bridge of his nose for a moment. He heard a rattle of a tea cup and the sound of cloth upon leather as someone joined him in the car. It was followed by a definite sound of a chocolate frog. Lowering his hand, he saw the concerned face of Pomona Sprout.

"Eat this." She said dangling the frog by one leg in Neville's direction. He shook his head, then saw her stern expression. It wiggled in his hand and for a moment he frowned. "Never could bring myself not to end it for them quickly…" he said before biting off the frogs head.

"Bethie said that you haven't eaten all day. Are you feeling alright?" she asked , her voice full of concern. Neville realized Bethie had to be the trollies maid of Hogwarts, and it struck him that she knew every ones name by the end of the trip.

"I knew if I ate, I would want to fall asleep, and I've got so much reading to do…"

Pomona shook her head "It will never do if you pass out from manly hunger. None of us frail female professors could lift you back into your seat" She slid a plate that had several sandwiches onto the small table beside the book he was reading next to the tea cup. Reaching over she lifted the corner of the book that he was currently reading then slid the notes that he had made on the parchment on to her lap and studied them. "And when did you start this?" she asked curious.

Neville took another bite of the frog. " Just after the trip started. I didn't want to miss anything, and it's easier to understand once you get into it- I'm on the section of the construction of the greenhouses- I always wondered how the glass knows what amount of light to let in for each of the plants- and how it shades the more delicate ones. I thought it was something that the house elves did on a daily basis, but, it's- the castle… It was built with love, passion,and strength, and the willingness to do hard work, and the thirst for knowledge- Salazar Slythern was a genius in his design of the castle. – his – passion and ambition helped to lay the foundation for the school and the self generation of the spells that keep everything in place. The school, has part of their souls in it Professor, not, like- an evil soul take over, but- the spirit of them- and it's reinforced by all of the portraits that are about the school- especially the ones in the head masters office and the ghosts, their energy keeps the castle going…Its changed over the years of course- but each of the young head masters and head mistresses bring a definite energy to the school.

They all had the common goal of providing a safe place for the children to learn in, and while their passions differ as to who should be able to attend the school, the fundamental goals of education were their primary concern. The green house was created by Salazar Slythern with his love of potions- he saw that having the grounds, and the green house, right there, would provide quality control and the quantity that the students needed… though, what's been grown there has changed over the years. Helga Hufflepuff was responsible for the layout of the halls, and of the placement of the classrooms and all of the secret tunnels and passages- many of them are like the rooms of requirement, if you have a need to get from one place to the other in the castle, or to the grounds, the castle can construct the way for you." He didn't see surprise in her eyes. " But you knew that…" he said his voice dropping. "The castle made that secret passage I used after you told me to use it- It would have made more sense if the passage would have gone to the hufflepuff common room… That secret passage isn't mentioned in here…"

Pomona didn't answer him, she only sat across from him with a twinkle in her eye.

"The school will always provide a safe haven for those in need." She said softly. "I always thought of the school as a living being, and have spoken kindly to it when I have a moment. Some, think me daft for it, but, I don't pay them any mind…"

Neville smiled warmly at her "No student that I know thinks that… you are bloody brilliant."

Pomona's eyebrow went up before she blushed and smiled shyly at his complement before meeting his gaze. "You don't have to read them all- not every page Neville, you just need to get a pretty fair idea of what you want to specialize in for your main area of study. The idea is for you to know where to find the information should you have a question."

"Well, I rather enjoy Herbology- and charms…" he said looking at the book page with sudden interest. "But that would mean ether you, or professor Flitwick would have to retire." Pomona looked right back at Neville. "Yes, it does. But as an Elf gnome mix, chances are professor Flitwick will outlive everyone at Hogwarts. Which leaves my retirement." She saw his look of panic.

"Oh no – I didn't mean…" Patting his hand she sighed.

"It's alright Neville. You have ages to go before you would be even ready to be a teacher, and then from there, years after before you would be considered to be old enough to be the head master… Even – then- sometimes no matter how hard we work, we don't – get- what we had hoped. With everything going on, …"Pomona lowered her voice and leaned closer to Neville. "With everything going on, I've heard that Professor Dumbledore has informed the ministry that he would want Severus to be the head master, and allow Minerva to continue on as the Deputy Headmistress- not that she wouldn't be capable of accepting the task, but…"

"If anyone could keep the school safe, it would be him." Neville said softly. He felt Pomona's grip tighten on his hand. Looking up he saw something – in her eyes. Deep down, he knew there would be – no place safe, only places that they could prepare the students for the upcoming battle. It was if Pomona could read his mind.

"The others, will need someone Neville- to show them the way when others can not…" Her voice had a tone of finality about it.

For the longest time they sat in silence sipping the afternoon tea and nibbling on sandwiches. By the time the snack trollies came through again, they were discussing the growth of the plant his uncle had given him and the medicinal properties of the sap. Neville stood and stretched his legs, and purchased two pumpkin juices and several cookies which he shared with Pomona. When he sat down again, she had bookmarked the book and set it aside. They spent the better part of the afternoon discussing potting soil and the issues with drainage and heating in the green houses and how the gnomes were getting at the roots. It was- an urgency for him to know these things- Neville knew that- and later, when he arrived, it was decided he would have Gryffindor tower to use as his office living quarters for the summer, though he would have to get used to living in just his little area later on.

Snape found him in the same area that he had when Deloris was there, at the clock tower, sitting, looking at the small spidery plant that was growing in the cracks. On the other side was Peeves who was regarding the same plant. Curious Snape watched Neville interact with Peeves who seemed almost melancholy. Most of the time Peeves kept at a constant battle with the students- tormenting them, but he had never seen Peeves do anything against Neville.

As softly as he had walked, Neville still stood, and acknowledged Snape "Good evening Professor" he said in a genial tone. Snape drew closer and saw Neville had a small bottle in his hand that he extended to him. "Professor Sprout thought you might wish to have a sample of this as well." Snape regarded the vial with interest.

"What, is it?" he asked watching it slowly move around the tiny stone in the vial.

Neville breathed in and inclined his head to the wall. "Essence of Salazar is the closest translation from the History of Hogwarts architectural guide from parsiale tongue. It started growing after Professor Umbridge used the Maximum Bombardo spell on the room of requirement. It- acts as a healing agent, for the stones of the castle when there is injury done to them or when preparing, for battle. The last time that it formed was during the great Muggle war to help stabilize the grounds when the bombs fell. It also has several uses in very dark magical potions if consumed in great enough quantity's.

"I shall, keep, that in mind." Severus said pocketing the vial. He regarded Neville. "This, does not, change – anything." He said softly.

For once, Neville didn't flinch. He just regarded Severus and nodded once, bidding him good evening, and then excused himself and returned to the common room where he sat down and pulled a vial from his pocket. He had learned a fair amount during the time he had sat with Pomona, including the properties of the plant itself. It was a fungus, and had all the properties of regular fungus, that the spores came in contact and spread with almost everything. When he handed the vial to Snape, there were spores on the lid, and on the vial itself. The moment that Snape touched anything it would spread from there- most – hopefully the rail of the steps, where it would be carried around the castle by the air, and even if one of the spores managed to work its way into the dungeon it would slip into the moist walls and spread like hellfire.

He hadn't lied when he said about the properties in the dark magic- it was used as a binding agent in large amounts that stabilized the potion – any potion, and the healing properties of the spore were only a side effect. But what was not known, was that the same potion faked death for those who were innocent, and gave death to those who had harmed others. Those who had their deaths faked often were tossed aside, giving the fungus time to heal them as best it could, before pulling the breath back into their bodies and giving them a second chance. As long as other harm didn't come to it, the innocent would be protected. It was curious that Salazar would have discovered something like this plant- but the more that Neville had read about him, he was a man of ambitions, not- an evil man. He wanted the best choices for the Witches and Wizards, and when the school was created, they only had limited resources. Salazar had argued the school would serve better if only Pure bloods were able to attend, thus less taxing the resources of the school. But, the parents of magical students were willing to pay for the boarding and it became a profitable venture.

The more that Neville read in the book, the more he came to understand the construction of the school, and how – alive it was. He remembered when they were seeking Sirius Black, how Professor Flitwick had shown the front gates a picture of Sirius for the gate to remember. The entire- school was like a room of requirement placing the classes rooms where they needed to be and furnishing them. It was also almost self repairing- though for larger damages, it would need help.

He felt a touch on his shoulder. It was Peeves who wore a concerned look on his face. "Student out of bed!" Peeves giggled, then, his face darkened again.

"What is it Peeves?" he asked gently. Neville knew that Peeves came with the castle. He was part of the magical energy that kept the castle alive, and yet, he was the side of the rebellious nature of the castle. To send Peeves away would cause untold damage to the structure of the castle.

"Not your worry- yet" pointing to the book to distract Neville he pinched Neville's ear. "Bed time!" he said pulling him upward.

"Yes Gram" he grumbled.

Peeves beamed.


End file.
